Young Love
by cloloveswah
Summary: AU - Danny and Alice are brought together at High School... but can a year 11 boy with a secret dream truly be friends with a year 10, who's ambitions seem far away?
1. The meeting

**Another one - and another AU fic! It's been in my head for ages not sure where it'll go though.**

**I will probs be very slow writing this one but heres an extended summary.**

**Danny Trevanion - an intelligent, popular year 11 lad. Talented at football, and one of the tallest boys in his school in Leyland.**

**Alice Collins - has just moved to the area, her dad's moved her family again. She's intelligent with high ambitions, but will her poor upbringing hinder her progress, and will she as a new year 10 make friends?**

**Danny's POV**

I can hear the crowd cheering my name as I eye up the net, my aim set, I kick the ball and the crowd explode as they commenter yells out 4-2 and the game is over. Yet another win for the Leyland Leopards. I grin as I am congratulated, by the team, the crowd everyone, but most importantly my coach.

"Well done Danny! Another superb game. We'll have scouts for you in no time! Middlesbrough FC you like isn't it? Well, you'll play for em one day." Coach Dean grins enthusiastically as he slaps my back, I just give him a nod. I'm his pride and joy in a way… I'm the player who he believes could go all the way. There is just one problem… I don't want to be a professional footballer, I want to be a vet.

Okay, go ahead and laugh. Everyone else would, if they knew. It's all a big secret. Everyone expects me to become a professional footballer, everyone would laugh if they knew my love for animals. I wish I could tell someone sometimes but who can I tell? Everyone would think I was a big wuss. I sigh as I walk off back to the changing rooms - one day it won't matter I tell myself, as I return to the usual act of joy as the celebrations commence.

**Alice's POV**

Dad's moved us again. I don't see why we have to move. What was wrong with Glasgow except he's been stupid enough to get us all into money worries. What chance do I have?

Here we are in a place apparently called Leyland. We live in one of the roughest areas in Leyland, and all around us are hooded hooligans. What's worse? I start my brand new school tomorrow. A year ten girl with no friends and a stupid Scottish accent. Ugly and fat. It's not evident where this is gonna lead.

"Alice will you put that damn book down." I hear my dad's harsh voice cut the thin air, I put the book down timidly. My dad hates the fact I love animals. He hates the fact I try hard at school. He hates me. That's just how it is. Rowan on the other hand he loves. But who doesn't adore Rowan. He's going to have loads of friends, he's a cool year 11 boy.

_(Time jump - it's the next day, Alice is just about to walk into school)_

Great… just great. Rowan's left me, and now I'm all alone. I take a deep breath and decide to walk casually into school, as I enter the yard a ball flies my way, I catch it in my hands, as a tall boy comes running towards me, his head is bowed down, he's obviously embarrassed.

I pass him the ball and he lifts his head and WOW! I'm mesmerised by a pair of the most beautiful eyes, so soft, their emerald colour holding instant comfort in any situation. He smiles at me and once more I feel my knees go weak, his smile was unforgettable. His light brown hair is gelled up in all the wrong places, giving him an adorable school boy look, the scar above his eye just adding to his dazzling looks.

"Thanks, hey you're new?" The boy asks me, I feel myself blushing as I hand him the ball.

"Erm yeh." I reply nervously.

"You're Scottish?" He asks his smile broadening, his northern accent genuine.

"Yeh… just moved here." I smiled, god Alice, I scold myself internally, stop making a fool out of yourself.

"So What's your name?"

"Alice, Alice Collins."

He held out his hand, and I took it, he shook it gently. "Pleased to meet you, Danny Trevanion. Anyway, I better get back, bye."

I wave as he runs back to his friends, they are all jeering as I walk into the reception area, realising that's what I'm meant to have done.

**Danny's POV**

"Pulled lad!" Laughed John as I threw the ball towards him.

"Get out of it!" I laugh. "I was just being friendly, she's a good goalie!"

"She's fit an' all." added Tom, the ladies man of the school.

"Let's just get back to the game." I finally say, trying to divert away from the whole conversation. They'd only mock me if I told them that I thought I'd just fallen for her.

Tom was right though, but I saw her more as beautiful. She had the most mesmorising smile, and the bluest eyes I had ever seen, dazzling, stunning. Alice had dark, silky smooth hair, the type you just want to reach out and touch. She was only short, but I could tell that she had a personality the physical stature of me, but I could also see she had a past. She intrigued me… I just had to find out more about her.

**A very short opener!**

**xx**


	2. Secrets

**Alice's POV**

Lessons - boring. This school was even worse than the other ones I've been forced to go to! P.E, half hearted badminton and R.E where no one actually listened. At least I've made a couple of friends, Daphne and Louise.

The bell rang for break, we all hurried out, happy to escape R.E, next lesson biology, I smiled, I loved biology, not that I'd admit that to anyone… I Guess it's sort of embarrassing in case they mock me, like they did in the old school. As we walk across the yard, I see Danny. I feel my lips immediately tug into a smile, as I watch the tall boy wonder sprint across the yard. Damn, he's fit. Louise notices me looking and grins.

"That's Danny Trevanion. He's one of the really popular year eleven kids. He's gonna be a pro footballer, he's amazing. Loads of girls fancy him, but he's not my type." She sighed, Daphne nodded in agreement. "But, Tom is!"

"I met Danny earlier." I admitted, he noticed me and smiled, I grinned back radiantly. "I think he's nice."

"You fancy him!" Daphne shouted loudly.

"No, But he talked to me and helped me find my way." Alice sighed, becoming protective of her feelings, as they all began to walk into the dining hall, the ball came flying at them, Lou and Daphne threw their arms up and crouched down, as I expectedly caught the ball again. I noticed Danny running over.

"Oops sorry, that's second time today!" He laughed, "Alice 'Hands' Collins!"

I laughed at his sense of humour. "Yes Danny Trevanion, you should take more care of your balls." I teased, I winked as we all set off walking away.

**Danny's POV**

I could not take my eyes off her as she walked away. Her sense of humour, that accent! Heaven!

"Come on Travvy lad! Hurry up!" Joe shouted as I stood there gawping.

"Sorry Joe. Was just apologizing." I replied as I ran back, I swept the ball across the yard straight into his hands.

"Good kick anyway!" Joe complimented me.

"Erm thanks." I replied, slightly embarrassed. I felt bad in some ways, here I was the school's hope of becoming a professional footballer and I'm a secret science and animal loving geek. I sighed, tonight was the first of Mrs North's biology boosters. I was meant to be going training, but I suppose the excuse of having a DT will rub off.

"Nice sweep in there Danny, add a bit more bend." I turned round to see my coach walking down, "Training tonight yeh?" He asked.

"Erm, well actually sir, no I can't, I have a DT, sorry." I lied, hoping it would work, I was a useless liar.

"Oh well okay, just don't miss too much yeh?" He replied, as he rushed off.

We soon got back to the game, but I couldn't concentrate, my mind was completely on Alice.

**Alice's POV**

My mind was fixed on Danny. Those green eyes, that unruly brown hair. He was gorgeous. But, I know it's just a dream, loads of girls fancy him and I'm just a year nine. Lou and Daphne have been giving me the run down and introduced me to loads of new people, but I'm not really the sociable type - not since mum died anyway.

I looked up at the bulletin, biology booster class. I smiled, I loved biology, not that I tell anyone this, I'm secretly a science and animal geek! I want to be a vet.

"Hey look! Dance club Lou!" Daphne screamed.

"Yeh! Hey Alice you gonna come?" Lou asked.

"Erm, Sorry I can't, Mrs North is gonna help me catch up." I lied, well it was sorta true.

"Oh okay cool!" they said, the bell went and we trudged along to biology, one of my favourite lessons.

_(It's after school)_

I walked into the lab slowly and nervously. Mrs North was sat at her desk, she was my biology teacher anyway, she looked up at me from where she was sat and smiled.

"Ah Alice, excellent! You're making a great start, you're the only person here yet, so take a seat for five minutes." She said, smiling sweetly, I nodded and took a seat on the back bench in the furthest corner. I was looking down when I heard the door, I looked up without making a sound. That's when I saw him… Danny?

"Daniel Trevanion?" Mrs North asked in a fake confusion.

"Mrs North!" He replied grinning, he was so charming.

"Didn't think you'd make it!" She grinned.

"Yeh well you know that this is off the record, on record this is a DT!" Danny smiled shyly.

"I know, and for once your not alone." She said pointing at me, I blushed slightly.

"Alice!" He exclaimed happily, he flung his bag on the floor and sat beside me. "I had no idea."

"I had no idea either!" I laughed. "I don't get it though, footy's on isn't it?"

"So is dancing!" Danny said defensively.

"I have two left feet!" I replied nervously.

"Okay, I trust you… I want to be a vet but no one knows cos I think everyone would laugh. So I pretend I have a DT and I come here. So what about you?" His voice was so genuine, his accent was so hot, I could feel myself falling for him, quicker and quicker.

"I erm… I want to be a vet too." I mumbled, I could feel my cheeks blushing bright red.

"Wow, wicked!" Danny grinned.

Mrs North came and joined as she began to help us succeed in biology and ultimately succeed in our ambitions, although to me, my ambition seemed completely out of reach, and no more than childhood dream.

**Mrs North's POV (Why not?)**

I watched the two kids sat at the back of the class. My only two biology stars - didn't seem too promising from the outside. The new girl, and the boy wonder, who's destined to become a footballer. But underneath both those kids had one shared ambition, to become a vet, and I knew they could do it.

Danny has always had a talent in science, my first topic back in year seven was animals, and he had so much interest, but his fear of embarrassment overcame him, he pretends not to like it, and that he doesn't revise, but since he started coming to my extra classes in year nine, I realise it's all an act, and Danny's A*'s are not all a fluke.

Alice has instantly impressed me… today her first biology lesson, un revised test sprung on her, and she got an A*! But there's something about her. She's a lovely girl, but she's messed up I can tell. Her file says she lost her mother, but I think there's more, I think there's something about her family. Still, she has the potential to do well. She's like a female younger Danny.

I looked across at them, they had their heads close together and were talking, I noticed the look in their eyes, I couldn't help but smile to myself, Young Love! It had to be. Danny was obviously utterly mesmerised by Alice, and she was obviously head over heels for him. I laughed to myself before standing up. Today, we would study cells.

**Danny's POV**

"**Thanks Mrs North." I grinned as Alice and I stood at the front of the class.**

"**No problem, see you Danny, bye Alice." **

"**Bye!" Alice grinned as we walked out.**

"**So which way you walking?" Alice asked as we reached school gates.**

"**You're way." I replied quickly desperately hoping she would walk my way.**

**I noticed her blush from the attention. She just let out a heavy sigh.**

"**Left." She smiled.**

"**Same, honestly!" I laughed as I saw her raise her eyebrows at me.**

**We walked for two minutes in silence, I finally spoke first.**

"**So what made you want to be a vet?" I asked.**

**I noticed Alice come alive and out of her shell, her blue eyes radiated excitement and passion, I liked that, no I loved that.**

"**Well, I've always loved animals, but back in Scotland, when…" She stopped, I stopped walking and placed my hand on her shoulder as I noticed tears well up in her eyes.**

"**Alice, what's wrong are you okay?" I asked in genuine concern.**

"**I…" She stopped and looked at me wiping away her tears. "My mum died and it was when my mum was alive, I just remembered." She looked down in embarrassment, "Sorry."**

"**No need to be sorry." I said and I pulled her into me for a hug, I held onto her tightly, as if I was protecting her from all her problems, she gripped me like a vice. She fit perfectly into my chest, it was like she was made to fit there. I inhaled her scent, she smelt amazing. I never wanted to let go, but slowly I pulled away, but I kept my hands on shoulders.**

"**You okay now?" I asked smiling at her.**

"**Yeh thanks Danny. Anyway, I love animals and I helped a horse get better and I looked after a dog and stuff, and I loved it. What about you?"**

"**Love animals. That's about it." I smiled. "Do you fancy a chippy whilst we walk home?" **

"**I don't have any money." She mumbled.**

"**I didn't want you to pay, I want to buy it for you." I grinned.**

"**I can't… you…" She began but I put my finger to her lips and led her inside.**

"**Sausage and Chips and a coke, and whatever this beauty wants." I smiled, gazing adoringly at Alice.**

"**The same please… listen thanks Danny, so much. I'll pay you…" Alice began but I shook my head.**

"**You won't pay me back, it's a present from me to you! What kind of lad asks a girl to pay him back after he offers?"**

**She didn't reply but shot me an energetic smile, god she was so beautiful, that smile melted my heart. I loved her.**


	3. Walking, Talking and Poetry

**Alice's POV**

Wow, those green eyes, they were like fresh blades of grass on a summer day, penetrating your heart with their beauty, pulling you towards them, his smile was so soft, so dazzling. He was simply amazing. Danny that is. His manners were so amazing. His parents must be so proud. I mused on the word, proud. Something my dad would never be of me. He hated me, mum had loved me, but she didn't love me enough to stick around did she?

Danny and I sat on a bench together eating the meal Danny had just bought us. I shivered in the cold, I hadn't brought a coat, I regretted the action now.

Danny must of noticed.

"Alice are you cold?" He asked, his northern accent causing my heart to flutter, I just nodded shyly.

He took his coat off and flung it over my shoulders. "Here." He smiled softly. I thanked him silently, but he just laughed and shook his head. He was such a gentleman, I loved him so much! I'd only known him what a day, and I loved him. God, I'd fell for him.

Eventually we finished, the conversation had been lively, everything from vets to our favourite food and our lives. It began to rain, I tried to hand Danny back his coat but he refused as we began to walk home, eventually we reached my house.

"Here we go this is me." I sighed, dreading going in. My dad would no doubt be in a bad mood, I'd no doubt have to clean the house and cook his tea, if not go to the local shop. Rowan would do nothing but annoy me, if he wasn't off with some girl or his mates, and my dad would do nothing but say harsh words.

"Thanks for walking me home Danny." I smiled as I handed him his coat back.

"No problem, hey, I'll walk to school with you, 8am tomorrow?" He asked, how could I refuse?

"Definitely. See you then Danny." I smiled as I walked in.

"Where the hell have you been?" My dad roared.

"I was at school and did a bit extra." I mumbled.

"Yeh, well, you're better out the house, stay out as long as you want, but seen as you're here, feel free to cook some food, I don't see why you can't be happy to do housework, your brother's happy to follow the family trait, but you, you're good for nothing, thick! You'll never reach your ambition of becoming a vet. You insult this family and me! An insult to me, because you think you're better than this family! You want to insult my background!" He yelled.

I just walked into the kitchen and cooked his tea, I plonked it down in front of him before running up to my room, I'd washed the dishes and now I would sit on my computer. Dad had bought both me and Rowan a computer, Rowan's of course better. It was a shock that the tight arse dipped his hand in his pocket, but well he did, mainly to keep me out of sight. I quickly went on msn and face book, Danny had wrote his msn in the back of my planner and his face book name.

I added his email and saw he was online, soon a pop-up box arrived up on my screen, I grinned happily, it was Danny! He'd also accepted me on face book.

"Hi Alice!" I saw the message and smiled, he'd added a cute smiley face on the end, I replied back, tapping the keyboard furiously.

"Hey." I added a grin face on the end as I began to talk to Danny long into the night.

**Danny's POV**

I don't know how long I spent on msn, talking to Alice, but it was late enough for Auntie Wendy to come up and chuck me off, I left her reluctantly, adding a few kisses onto the end of my bye. I never did that to anyone. God, I'd only known her for a day and I loved her. I'd never felt like this before.

I climbed into bed slowly and spent nearly all my time getting to sleep thinking about Alice. She amazed me. I made a decision. I was going to ask her out on a date - I'd take her anywhere she wanted! Do whatever she wanted. I loved her and that was that.

I thought how I could do it. I thought back over my dad's words. I grimaced slightly, dad. He said act natural and never give up before he… Before the… mum said… I stopped, I couldn't think about that right now.

_(it's the next day)_

I walked up the street to where Alice's house was, she came out the minute I got to her house, she smiled and waved as she saw me.

"Hey Danny!" She called as we began to walk on together.

"Hi." I smiled, "You okay?"

"Erm, yeh you?" Alice replied, I looked at her, she seemed upset.

"Im fine, Alice are you sure you're okay?" I pestered looking into her eyes.

She looked down, "Not really, but not now yeh? Later, I promise."

I looked down, before pushing a small smile to my lips, and nodded. She put her hand on my arm. "I never break my promises Danny, I will talk to you about it."

I grinned, she was so genuine. I put one hand on her shoulder. "I'll hold you to that!" I laughed.

"You best do!" She smirked happily. I looked up and saw Alice's friends walking along. Well, she'd been with them yesterday. She waved at them as they crossed the road and greeted her, they greeted me shyly. God, I hated my status in that school.

"Hey, no need to be shy! I don't bite." I laughed, they both laughed back as they began to settle and we all discussed our days.

"Damn, I have English last, and I haven't done my poem analysis. I can't do it." I moaned, as Alice reminded me of it, as she said she had English 3rd period.

"Let's have a look." Alice said as I handed her my green book. It was awfully scruffy but Alice didn't seem to mind, she flicked through the pages and looked at the poem, a smile peeled across her face.

"It's about love, Danny." She simply said.

"How do you know that?" I asked as we reached the school gates, I saw Tom and everyone walking over to me.

"It's easy." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Show me at lunch." I said quickly, Louise and Daphne held amused looks on their faces as Alice looked at them.

"We're at dancing." Lou announced quickly.

"Well, in that case, okay then." Alice grinned happily.

"Seeya Alice. Lou, Daph." I shouted before running over to the boys to kick a ball around.

**Alice's POV**

Lou and Daphne were now on one about how Danny and I were in love. Yes I did love him, but he would never love me would he? He just wants some help, we're friends. Apparently, I had a dinner date. Oh yes, sitting in a room on the top floor (Danny's form tutor, he'd text me saying the room was free) doing poetry… fun!

"He might have other ideas!" Lou giggled.

"You're so dirty minded!" I sighed. "We're gonna do his poetry and that's it!"

"Yeh, well you were spotted in the chippy with him, and he bought apparently!" Daphne added with a wink. "Usually Danny never buys anyone anything."

"What?" I exclaimed, how did she know that!

"My granddad owns it, I was in the back." Daphne winked.

I felt my cheeks flush bright red, oh god! As if!

Lunchtime came pretty soon, I met Danny at the room, I smiled at his form tutor, Mr Shake, he nodded at Danny, and smiled at me. "Are you new?"

"Erm, yeh, Alice Collins." I grinned.

"Mr Shake, lovely to meet you Alice. You had maths yet?" he asked, I looked around the room, aah, obviously maths, my weak point!

"No, I have ISE." I said reading out the initials.

"I'll see you in class then Alice. Year 9 next lesson?" he asked, as Danny and I sat down.

"Yeh that's right, although my maths isn't up to much!" I laughed.

"A's and B's it says here." He pointed to his screen, I looked down embarrassed.

"that's good!" Danny exclaimed.

"What did you get?" I asked intrigued as he opened his English book.;

"A*. I can do maths, just English!" He sighed.

"Im the opposite, I don't know how I get B's never mind A's. I don't get it at all." I sighed.

"I know, you help me, I'll help you!" Danny grinned, Mr Shake announced he was going for his lunch and threw Danny the keys to his room.

"Deal." I grinned, we both shook on it. My hand tingled from his touch, but I had no time to dwell on that as I helped him do his English.

**Danny's POV**

**It all made perfect sense now! Alice was amazing at explaining things! She was amazing in more ways than one! God, she was so beautiful, so clever. I looked outside, it was raining. I sighed. **

"**Hey Alice, do you fancy going town tonight? It's only a ten minute walk!" I smiled, hoping she'd say yes.**

"**Sure." Alice smiled. "Meet you at bike shed at end of school yeh?" **

"**Defo." I grinned happily, I had the biggest urge to swoop down and kiss her, but it just wasn't the right moment. I got lost in her blue eyes, they were beautiful. As the bell rang, I gave Alice a friendly hug, maybe we both held on a little long for a friendly hug, but I wanted to get to lessons, get them out the way, and then meet Alice…**


	4. Understanding

**Alice's POV**

**I sat through history, awaiting the bell to go - I wish it would hurry up! The clock ticked by slowly, the DVD on Nazi Germany was nattering away in the background, finally the bell rang it's deafening tone. Everyone jumped up quickly as we all raced out of the classroom. I walked down to the bike sheds, Lou and Daphne stared at me in confusion, but I just shot them an innocent grin. They shrugged their shoulders and walked off in the opposite direction. As I walked outside, I saw Danny leaning on the bike shed, he smiled and waved as I walked over. I returned the favour, as we met half way and began to walk towards the gate.**

"**Hey." Danny said happily as we walked out the gates.**

"**Hi." I smiled. "How was your English?"**

"**Oh God Alice, Wicked Wild Witch of the West Watson went completely off her head, had an heart attack when she saw the quality of that work." Danny muttered, I looked at him, he was looking down hiding his face from me. **

"**I'm sorry Danny." I managed to mutter, God, good help I was!**

"**Why are you sorry, she gave me an A* that's why she had a heart attack, I usually get D's!" Danny grinned, he pushed me gently on my arm. "But I had you going didn't I?" He smiled cockily.**

"**No!" I said far to quickly, he just grinned.**

"**Yeh yeh!" He laughed, I laughed with him, as we finally reached town. Danny was right, it was only ten minutes away.**

"**You fancy a McDonalds first?" Danny asked, as we approached the town centre from down a small side street. **

"**Sure." I said as we walked into the fast food chain. Danny began to mess with his wallet, and withdrew a twenty pound note.**

"**How much you ordering?" I teased as I took my own money out.**

**He placed a hand on my hand which held the money and placed it in my pocket. "I'm buying yours too." I opened my mouth to protest but he shook his head. "No arguing Miss Collins!"**

**I sighed, I don't like him buying me stuff, no one ever does, so it's weird. But when Danny got an idea in his head, it was near impossible to get it out again, he's so stubborn!**

"**What do you want Alice?" he asked, breaking my train of thought.**

"**Erm… a quarter pounder please." I mumbled, I felt so cheeky.**

"**Alice, there's no need to feel bad, I want to buy it for you. Tell you what, you can buy it next time! Would that make you feel better about it?" Danny asked me, I nodded in reply. "Medium or Large?"**

"**Medium." I smiled, I still didn't want to cost him money. **

"**Okay, same as me then." He winked.**

"**But Danny, you need a large, medium will only fill up one leg!" I teased.**

"**A large would overflow with you." He retorted back. We both ended up laughing as the assistant handed us our meal. Danny led the way downstairs to the lower floor. "It's quieter down here." He smiled, pointing towards the hustle and bustle of school kids all upstairs grabbing food.**

**We began talking about everything, from our favourite TV programs, to talking about vetting, we even ended up on children's classics TV programs, seems we both had a thing for Tots TV!**

**It was a while later when we finally got out of the restaurant. It was then I realised we hadn't really come to town for a specific reason, we walked round slowly, just talking it felt great just sitting and talking with Danny, sharing the laughs. Danny teasing me, me teasing Danny. It was heaven and it made me feel like all my problems were far away. My dad, Rowan, school, everything was irrelevant when I was with Danny.**

"**Fancy walking along the canal to the park?" Danny asked, we'd walked all around town.**

"**Yeh, of course." I smiled, as I pulled my coat on, noticing the dark clouds hanging overhead.**

"**Aah, yeh sorry about the weather!" He laughed. **

"**Oh don't worry, Glasgow weather prepares you for anything!" I giggled.**

"**You know Alice, you've never told me why you moved here, I mean, Scotland's a beautiful country, why move down to this horrible built up place?" Danny asked as we reached the park.**

**I took a deep breath, I'd never talked to anyone about anything, I'd never had anyone to talk to. Well, I had had my friends in Scotland, but I never told them about anything, not this sort of stuff. But I trusted Danny, I really did.**

"**Well." I took another deep breath, as we sat under a tree. "My mum died, about a year ago, cancer." I stopped, I could feel emotions welling up inside me, I felt a large hand grab my own and squeeze it.**

"**I'm sorry." Danny said quietly and softly, he kept hold of my hand as I continued. I didn't let go either, in fact my grip tightened.**

"**Well, since then dad's not been the same. He's not worked, and we couldn't afford to stay in Glasgow, no work, he'd lost his job, so we moved here." I looked at Danny. "I didn't want to come here, but I had no choice. I just…" I paused.**

"**Does your dad treat you right?" Danny asked reading my mind.**

**I looked at him, he immediately understood, no he didn't. **

"**Alice you have to get out of there… I can't let you get hurt." Danny said to me, his concern seemed genuine.**

"**I can't…" I muttered, "Danny… I miss my mum."**

**I don't know why, well I do, but why in front of Danny, I burst into tears, he took me into his arms, and stroked my pony tail gently.**

"**Hey, ssh." He soothed, "I know."**

"**How do you know?" I shouted, "No one ever understands!"**

"**I do." Danny replied, I looked up at him. In that moment I realised Danny had a story too.**

"**Danny?" I whispered, my voice scratchy.**

"**I… I live with My aunt and uncle. My mum and dad… they…" He paused, I squeezed his hand and he tightened his grip on mine, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, as I buried my head into his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, in fact he pulled me closer.**

"**My mum and dad died in a car crash. I was about 10. I went through the bad times. The real bad times. Everyone was worried about me, but I had no one to talk to, no one understood, and no one ever has until now." He smiled at me, I smiled smally back. "I miss my parents too… but I'm happy now. Life's just got to go on. And I'm determined to make the most of life, as it's too short not too."**

"**I'm sorry Danny… I…" He cut me off.**

"**Alice, there's no need to apologize." He stood up slowly, I stood up too.**

"**Thanks." I mumbled, it began raining, I looked up. "Typical!"**

"**To hell with rain!" Danny laughed. "Alice, I mean it, life's too short to not make the most of it, and to… to let opportunities slip by. Alice, I… I erm…"**

**I stared at him, what did he mean?**

"**Danny?" I asked, he looked into my eyes, god, his eyes were beautiful, his height made him seem so… so… fit.**

"**Alice, I… I really like you and… erm… Oh I'm so rubbish with words." Danny sighed, and before I knew it I felt his lips upon my own, I wrapped my arms around his neck, as I felt his hands caress my back. The rain was drenching us, but we didn't care as we stood in the park, all worries floating away as Danny gave me the best moment of my life.**


	5. Pride

**Danny's POV**

Alice was really kissing me, and I was really kissing Alice. The heaven's had opened, as the rain drenched us, but I didn't care, rain couldn't stop me. I would never let Alice slip away.

Eventually though, we of course had to break our perfect embrace for air. We both giggled nervously, before flashing each other a huge grin.

"Wow." I whispered, still in shock from what had just happened.

"So what now?" Alice asked, looking down at the grass.

I put my finger under her chin, and lifted her eyes to meet mine. She gazed straight into my eyes, as I looked into her beautiful blue eyes, I felt myself getting lost in her beauty. I leaned in slowly, and kissed her once more.

"I love you." I whispered as we fell into a hug.

"I love you too." Alice replied, grinning.

When we finally pulled away I took her hand, I smiled, no I beamed as I walked down the streets, holding Alice's hand, proud that she was finally with me, honoured that she felt the same way I did for her. Alice could have anyone, but she chose me, and I'm not complaining!

"Danny!"

I turned round to hear the voice of my Uncle Peter, Alice looked at me in, giving me one questioning glance that I understood, I nodded, and she smiled happily. I felt her grip loosen on my hand but I squeezed her hand, and tightened my grip on hers, Alice re-tightened her grip.

"Hey Uncle Pete!" I smiled as he crossed the road.

"You okay lad? Oh, who's this then?" He asked noticing Alice who smiled timidly at him.

"Fine thanks, this is Alice." I explained.

"I'm Peter, unfortunately his uncle! Pleased to meet you Alice." His deep voice held a comforting tone, I smiled, he was always understanding of peoples personalities.

"Pleased to meet you too." Alice grinned as she thrust her other hand forward, shaking his hand. He smiled.

"Do you two love birds need a lift home? Or…. Would you prefer to walk?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I think we'll walk." I said with a cheeky smile, my uncle nodded at me.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you Alice, Danny your Aunt Wendy wants you home for six at the latest. She's made some special tea or something I dunno! See you later." He grinned at Alice before walking away, as we continued down the street.

"Your uncle seems nice." Alice told me smiling happily.

"He is, he's a great guy. My aunt's okay too, she's just a tad embarrassing and a little bit OTT!" I laughed, Alice laughed with me.

"She can't be that bad!"

"She can!" I argued. "Come meet her tomorrow, after school!"

"Oh, is that a date?" She teased.

"Oh yeh, totally, I mean… tea with my Aunt Wendy and Uncle Peter, in a house where we'll be the source of embarrassment. Yay!" I mocked.

"Sounds like the perfect date!" Alice grinned, I stopped in the street and kissed her there and then. She responded happily, as we pulled away she gave our that adorable giggle. "What was that for?"

"Because you're the best, and I love you." I exclaimed, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, she held my hand which was falling over it, and grinned, she fit into my chest so perfectly.

"I love you too." She smiled. We passed a suit shop as we walked along happily together, Alice stopped. "Hey isn't it your prom soon?"

"I'm not going." I mumbled, I had been going, but I didn't like the rules, I wanted to take the girl I was going out with regardless of what year she was in, but it wasn't allowed, therefore I refused to go, as I didn't want to have to take a girl who I don't like. Besides, it would just a be big popularity contest.

"But why? It's your prom you have to go! Besides, I want to see you in a suit, I bet you would look so cute!" Alice exclaimed as we crossed the road to look in the window.

"Because you have to take a girl, and I don't want to take a year 11 scret, from my year, it'll just be a popularity contest! I want to take you, the girl I love, but if they won't allow it I'm not going!" I told her.

"But Danny, I wouldn't mind…" Alice tried to explain but I shook my head.

"I would Alice."

She nodded, "Okay then." She grinned at me.

"But, on the prom night, the people who aren't going are going out for a meal, with their girlfriends who can't go, so… I think that we should go? And it's formal wear too, so you'll get me in a suit!" I winked at her.

"We definitely should!" Alice replied, before kissing me gently as we walked along the street."Oh god, we're nearly at yours!" I exclaimed sadly, Alice stopped, and smiled.

"Well, we'll just have to make this last moment a good one!" She said teasingly before leaning in and kissing me deeply, I responded happily, as I caressed her back with my hands. We pulled away and grinned before hugging happily.

We walked along the street until we reached Alice's house. I smiled.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow beautiful. Keep your phone near you, and go on face book and msn! I miss you already and you've not gone in, 8am tomorrow." I winked, I touched her hand sneakily, she just beamed at me, drawing me into her beauty.

"Okay, I love you Danny bye." She said before turning away to walk in

"I love you too." I mumbled, before walking home alone.

"Aunt Wendy, I'm home." I shouted as I kicked my shoes off and flung my school bag on the floor. I took my coat off and put it on the hook.

"Oh hello Daniel!" She smiled, "Come to the kitchen will you, I can't reach the flour!"

"Sure." I grinned, walking into the kitchen and getting the flour down, I towered above her. She looked up at me.

"Why you are getting a big lad!" She said proudly. I looked down.

"Yeh." I said quietly.

"Oh, your Uncle said he saw you today, who's this Alice?" She asked, she was always the nosey type.

"Alice is my girlfriend. Actually I wanted to talk to you about Alice, could she come round tomorrow?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Oh of course Danny! I have to meet her! She must be a saint if she can put up with you!"

"Hey!" I argued, slightly offended at the comment.

"Now run along love, let me finish in the kitchen." She talked to me like I was six, I walked off upstairs, and turned my computer on, as I waited for it to load I grabbed my phone.

'_Hey Alice,_

_Hope you're ok, just wanted to say I love you. D xx'_

I hit send, almost 30 seconds later I got a reply, I guessed Alice had predictive text on too!

'_Hey Danny,_

_Yeh I'm fine, just having to listen to my prick of a dad nag on. I love you too, I'll be on fb and msn soon, Ly xx'_

I smiled at the text, until I re-read it. Prick of a dad? If he hurts her I'll sort him! She has to escape! How could he not love a daughter like Alice?

Suddenly I saw a chat box on msn pop up. I nearly fell on the floor as I jumped out of my skin. I laughed when I saw it was Alice.

'**Hi Danny. :D'**

'_Hey Alice - you made me jump lol x'_

'**Ooops Sorry :D'**

'_It's ok, you're worth it, btw, my aunt says its good for you to come tomorrow.'_

'**Great, xx'**

Our conversation continued, eventually I managed to get myself onto face book. I clicked info, happy to be able to change the info. I looked down until I found relationship status.

I changed it to In a relationship… he little box came up asking who with, I smiled, It was tempting to write a huge passage, but realising that wouldn't work, I typed in Alice Collins.

I pressed save, and began to talk to Alice again on msn, I looked back onto face book and beamed as the notification told me Alice had accepted the status. I smiled before writing her a quick thank you on msn.

'**No need to thank me Danny ,it's true, and I love you!'**

I smiled, Alice was just too good! I could see 16 notifcations in the box, I was about to check them when I heard my stupid Aunt Wendy call me for dinner, pulling me away from Alice and from my face book!

'_Brb Alice, tea's ready, I'll scoff it dead quick, Ly xxx'_

I sighed, as I stood up slowly, and made my way down stairs to eat, my mind consumed by thoughts of Alice.

**A/N - Sorry that was totally rubbish! But like its early Sunday morning, and the birds woke me up so I had nothing better to do xD**

**xx**


	6. Promise

**A/N - I realised my story would not work with alice in year 9 so shes year 10 :P**

**Danny's POV**

It was 8am on the dot when I arrived Alice's house, we'd been talking a long time in to the night, I went to knock on the door, but just as I was about to knock, Alice's smiley face came to the door.

"See if I care!" I heard from the background, Alice jumped out quickly and closed the door, she sighed before taking my hand.

"That your dad?" I asked, kissing her gently as we rounded the corner.

"Yeh, he'd be happy if I never came home." Alice muttered distastefully. She hated her dad, I could tell. I hated him too, because he caused her so much pain! But Alice knew I was there for her, and if she wanted to talk, I was here, I would never pressure her.

"You can stay at mine forever, I won't complain!" I laughed, Alice giggled too. "I'm serious, if it ever get's too much…"

"Thanks Danny." Alice grinned, she looked at our entwined hands and smiled.

"Hey, Alice you know, you're not erm… bothered about our age are you, you know like… erm… are you okay with us being you know, known about?" I asked, I was so worried for Alice, I began to babble! I couldn't help it!

"I'm not bothered Danny, I'm proud that I'm with you… Danny, I love you!" Alice giggled after this sentence, I stopped in the street, and kissed her there and then, we were only a few streets away from school. Her hands ran through my short hair gently, but with a firmness that made me feel, I don't know how to explain it? Safe, loved.

As we pulled away, I grabbed Alice's hand and proudly walked out, Alice's friends came over once more, and gasped when they saw our hands entwined before breaking out into huge grins.

"Oh my god! We thought it was a face book prank!" Daphne yelled, I laughed, as if I'd joke about this!

"No, not a prank." Alice replied calmly, she looked at me, grinning.

"Woah! Well congratulations!" Lou added grinning. I laughed once more, I seemed to do this a lot in these situations, or smirk or look away, but Lou sounded like we'd got married. "You two make such a cute couple!"

"Thanks." Alice giggled, nervously looking down, blushing slightly, I smiled, she suited that colour.

We walked through the school gates, and immediately we all headed towards my group of friends, I looked down at Alice, but she just smiled, Lou and Daphne nodded too, it seemed the year ten and eleven merge really was happening but then again, the lower years were quite childish at the minute.

"Switswoo ladies man!" shouted Tom, laughing, he as usual had two girls hanging onto his arms and another three spying on him, plus Lou and Daphne.

"Yeh yeh!" I returned, I leant against the wall, and pulled Alice to face me, I kept my hand on her waist as she rested her hands on my chest, we stood just millimetres apart, as we listened to the general conversation, breaking off now and then to kiss briefly. All too soon though the bell went, everyone filtered off to form, it was the ten minute warning bell but everyone seemed to go, I just kept hold of Alice, she seemed happy enough to stay within my arms for five more minutes. We'd have to go on the five minute warner, but til then…

"What've you got last?" I asked.

"Erm… Biology." She replied, after looking at her timetable."Oh I have chemistry! I'll come down to biology and get you? Then we can go to mine?" I grinned, taking both her hands.

"Date!" Alice giggled, squeezing my hands, I leant in slowly and kissed her, gently at first, but by the end, we were kissing passionately, maybe too passionately for a PDA, but hey I didn't care!

The warning bell rang, I sighed, Alice's form was only on the ground floor, I had to trail up 5 flights of stairs! I dropped Alice off at her form first, lucky woman had Mrs Cannon! She laughed as my eyes widened at the wide range of food.

"I have the best form" She giggled, before looking into my eyes, god those blue eyes were beautiful! "And the best boyfriend."

I grinned, "I have the best girlfriend!" she kissed me quickly as we reluctantly left each other. "See you at break." I called as she walked in.

**Alice's POV**

Everyone was asking questions, all day. Danny this, cute couple this. It was annoying in some ways, but I was so proud of Danny! I loved him so much, no one could change that!

It's second lesson now, I'm sat in Learning for Life, some form of PSHE. She's going on about our work experience, I had no idea where to do mine, I decided to ask Danny, he'd know places around here!

My mind was consumed with thoughts of Danny, only five minutes and I could see him! God, let's hope we don't ever have to spend time away from each other, I miss him already!

The bell rang, some of the lads followed Daphne, Lou and me to the portakabins where Danny and his friends stood. Danny came over to me the minute he saw me, I grinned happily, kissing him briefly.

"I'm gonna play football." Danny smiled, as the ball came flying towards him.

"Okay Footsie!" I laughed, he smiled.

"Oright Hands!" He retorted, before running off, I watched him happily, I turned to talk to Daphne and Lou who were ready to squeeze me for all the information they could get, they'd squeeze every pip out of me!

As we laughed and giggled, and I told them all about Danny, I saw Rowan walk over, he nodded at Danny who passed him the ball, I turned round to watch. Rowan smiled at me as he kicked the ball over towards Tom who of course, more interested in his blonde twosome missed the ball, as it headed straight for me, I caught it in my hands.

"Handball sis!" Rowan shouted, he was so sound at school, why did he behave differently at home? Why did he pretend not to see it? Maybe he was scared too, I mean he always hides in his room.

"That's why she's hands." Danny smiled, Rowan picked up on the looks between us, I passed the ball to Danny as Rowan walked over to me.

"Are you and Danny going out?" Rowan asked, leaning against the word.

"Yes. Rowan please, don't ruin it." I begged him, he laughed.

"I won't! As long as he doesn't hurt you. You're my little sis." He grinned, "Besides, he's better than that bloody Terry, but seriously Alice, don't do anything stupid."

"Rowan!" I chided, he just shrugged.

"No worries for you sis." He smiled, I trusted him. Rowan was actually a great brother, I think he was just… I don't know scared of dad. Rowan does everything he wants, but dad doesn't mind about Rowan, Rowan isn't really good at school, he's happy to work the rigs, dad's background. Although, Rowan told me he'd love to be part of a business, I told him to go for it, but Rowan just shrugged, he said he couldn't make it, but I could as a vet.

Danny shook hands with Rowan, I guess Rowan had given him his official warning.

"Hey, what's my bro up to?" I asked, as Danny took me into his arms.

"Just told me to look after you, and that he's glad we're together!" Danny grinned, I nearly collapsed, Rowan actually likes someone I like? Well actually, I love Danny so it's different. Yuck! What had I been thinking with Terry!

Danny and I spent the rest of our break together, we didn't want to spend all our time together, we weren't like that, we still wanted to talk to our friends, they still existed, and they were still our friends - and that was one of the best things about us, we could trust each other to leave the other alone… God I love him.

**Danny's POV**

**The day went so slow, except for break and lunch, in fact any time I spent with Alice. It was now the end of the day and I was rushing to Mrs North's to get Alice, she was just walking out when I arrived, I kissed her as she came through the door, before wrapping my arm around her waist, she returned the favour as we began to walk to my house.**

**We soon arrived, and Auntie Wendy was home, oh god poor Alice! She immediately began to make a fuss over her.**

"**Hello Alice! Daniel, please take Alice's coat!" She ordered, Alice handed me her coat, a smirk evident on her face. I sighed, as I placed our things safely away.**

"**Hello Mrs…" Alice paused.**

"**Call me Wendy dear." Aunt replied, I frowned, oh god, friendly names already!**

"**Wendy." Alice finished, I joined her, she smiled up at me.**

"**Now I do hope you like Fish, as I thought good old home made fish and chips would do the trick!" **

"**That will be fine thank you." Alice was so unbelievably polite, Auntie Wendy turned to me.**

"**Daniel, your uncle will be home soon, you two may as well go in your room and do what young people do, listen to tunes?" I rolled my eyes at her attempts to be cool. I took Alice's hand as we climbed upstairs."Sorry, rooms a tip!" I laughed.**

"**Is it eck!" She replied, sitting on my bed as I got my laptop out. I settled beside her.**

"**Sorry this things slow." I hit it, oops, it shook the screen.**

"**Don't kill it Danny!" Alice giggled, I put it down on the side, before kissing Alice deeply.**

"**Danny…" Alice mumbled as we pulled away.**

"**Alice?" I replied. **

"**Erm, well… I just erm… Danny have…" She paused.**

"**No." I said calmly, I knew what she was asking.**

"**But you don't know…" She began but I cut her off.**

"**Yes I do, have you?" I asked, taking her hands.**

"**No, I want it to be special." She grinned.**

"**Me too." I grinned back. "When we're ready."**

**She smiled, we both understood each other so perfectly.**

"**Thanks Danny, I love you… and I'm so proud of you, Thank you for respecting me." She said it so gratefully, it's like she'd not been respected before, then I remembered her dad.**

"**Alice, I love you too, and I want you to know, that I'll never push you to do anything you don't want to. If you ever want me to stop, you tell me, and I will." I reassured her. "Now, enough of this talk eh? Lets see what this old laptop holds!"**

**Alice just nodded, as she flung her arms around me, I kissed her hair gently as I tapped words into my laptop… soon music was playing, and I had my arms around Alice too… perfection.**


	7. Revision

Dannys POV

Oh my god, how embarrassing do you get!

We're sat at a table, me, Alice, Aunt Wendy and Uncle Peter, and I seriously pity Alice right now! I pity myself. She's being treat like a murder suspect! A million and one questions in all directions.

"She's not a murder suspect." I moaned, as I noticed Alice's forced politeness, she rubbed her leg against mine and grinned, I wrapped my feet around hers and smiled back.

"Of course not, oh Alice!" I frowned at Aunt Wendy as she ran to the cupboard, oh no! God no! "I've wanted to do this for so long."

"NO!" I shouted, "No way!"

Alice looked around in confusion, that's when she clicked, she excitedly jumped up, I tried to grab her legs with my feet but she was to quick. I slammed my head down on the table.

"Danny's photo album I see." Uncle Peter smirked. "Don't worry son, she'll see plenty more embarrassing pictures of you!" I smiled, he was always so understanding.

I watched as Alice and Aunt Wendy went through the albums.

"Aww! Danny you were so cute!" Alice cooed over the pictures.

"Were?" I asked raising my eyebrows and joining her on the sofa, I placed my arm around her as she sat back, leaning into my chest, Aunt Wendy had gone to tidy up after the meal. It had actually been nice for once! Not that we tell her we think she cooks crap!

"Yes were." Alice teased. I mocked a fake hurt, she took it seriously though.

"Danny." She whispered quietly, cupping my face in her hand. "I don't mean it! You're still cute really!" She leaned closer to me now noticing my uncle walking past us to go to the bathroom. "You're just fit as well now."

"You're cuter, and fitter!" I smiled. "you're beautiful."

I noticed her blush bright red, I gently placed my hands at the bottom of her back, and kissed her tenderly, our lips worked in perfect unison.

"Right." We pulled away quickly as we heard my Aunt approaching. "Are you two okay?"

"Yes fine thank you." I grinned.

"I best be getting home Danny." Alice sighed sadly.

"You can stay." I said it half begging her too, I didn't like her dad.

"I know, and I will. Just not tonight yeh? You know I love you Danny." Alice grinned slowly standing up, I grabbed her hand and stood up too, as we began to walk to my room, I squeezed her hand.

"I know., I love you too." I grinned, every word the truth, God how lucky was I too have Alice? She's beautiful. Clever, witty, strong, everything I'm not.

"Good." Alice giggled, we sat on my bed, just ten more minutes had been decided. Then I'd walk Alice home. It was a deal! "Danny?"

"What is it?"

"Well, we've to do our work experience and I dunno where to go, where did you go?" She asked, leaning into me gently.

"Vets down the road, I know the guy, I could probably sort it for you to go to?" I mumbled into her hair.

"Please Danny." She grinned, she kissed me lightly.

"No problemo!" I grinned cheekily "Especially if I get those sort of rewards!"

"Oh Trevanion you tease!" She giggled, god, that laugh! It was so sexy! A wonder of the world!

We sat there in each others company silently for a few minutes, Alice broke it first by poking me gently in the side. I grinned before poking her back, a whole new poke war started.

"I win!" Alice giggled as she prodded my upper leg, I went to poke her but she moved. "Too slow!"

"No-uh!" I giggled as I tickled her, she began to tickle me back, before either of us had realised we had got into quite a position, Alice was now sat on top of me, as I lead on my bed. I felt these most overwhelming feelings, new stirrings inside me, new emotions, strong emotions, ones I had never felt before, I caught Alice's hands and kissed her deeply, passionately, I wanted to show her how much I loved her, she responded, we ended up caught in the embrace for a good few minutes, eventually though we needed oxygen.

"Wow." Alice exhaled, we were now led next to each other. God, this would look so wrong if anyone walked in, but Id loved every minute of it.

"You said it." I sighed, sitting up, Alice sat up too. I grabbed her hand as I chucked my shoes on. And started the long walk to Alice's house.

(Okay, so im gonna move it on :') This is 4 months later, Alice has just completed her work experience and Danny is in the middle of his GCSE's)

Alice's POV

"Hey." Danny grinned as I walked over to where he was sat, he was in the dining hall, a 'plastic' bacon 'butty' in one hand, and a history revision guide in the other, he signalled for me to sit on his knee. For once we hadn't walked to school together, Danny had had to go in at a stupid time to revise, and he said he didn't want me getting up.

"Hello." I grinned, as we kissed in greeting, I could taste the bacon. "That bacon tastes good."

"Maybe in my mouth but seriously it's awful!" He laughed. "Right Alice test me!" He thrust a revision guide into my hands.

"Miss Collins, I don't believe you have an exam, Daniel you do! Please use your revision guide." Mrs Green sighed, walking towards us.

"I'm testing him, he's been revising has this little geek!" I teased, making my fingers go into glasses shapes and placing them over his eyes.

"Fair enough, I shall watch you." She smirked, Danny and I rolled our eyes, we could prove her wrong today!

"Okay Danny - Who thought of the Leauge of Nations." I asked in my best quizmaster voice.

"Woodrow Wilson of the USA!" He grinned.

"Final answer?" I teased.

"Yeh." Danny laughed.

"Drum roll please." Danny tapped his fingers on the desk, Mrs Green sighed. "Correct!"

"Oh yeh!" Danny laughed. "One hundred squids!"

"I ain't going fishing for you!" I giggled. "Anyway c'mon, erm…. Abyssinian Crisis, go boy go!"

"1935-1936, Mussolini of Italy invaded African country of Abyssinia, due to a dispute and embarrassment between the two armies. Emperor of Abyssinia applied to the League for help. They morally condemned Italy, but their economic sanctions didn't work as they traded with non members USSR and USA. Britain and France went behind the League's back and agreed to give two thirds of Abyssinia to Italy if they stopped fighting, Mussolini agreed, but continued his take over anyhow. Showed the league was weak and an embarrassment for Britain and France!"

I saw Mrs Green's face drop. She hated Danny, she thought he was thick and ridiculed him, he'd been sent into my history after an argument with her. Her face was such a picture.

"Correct Mr Trevanion." I smiled, I gave him a huge hug. "You're gonna ace this exam."

"You think?" Danny asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"I do." I enthused, kissing him quickly, our lips barely brushed but the meaning was all there.

"I do too." Mrs Green smiled. "I got you wrong Daniel… you're not as bad as I thought."

"He's not bad at all." I argued.

Mrs Green walked away, I frowned, Danny grabbed my hand realising my anger.

"Ignore her, she's stupid." He smiled, his green eyes shone through and melted my heart, they instantly calmed me down, it was amazing.

"Yeh she is, you prove her wrong Danny. On results day, it'll be you laughing not her." I grinned, I looked up at Mr Smith walking along, my history teacher.

"Ahh, Alice! Helping Danny revise I see! Well good luck Danny! I'm sure you'll do fantastic son!" Mr Smith's northern accent made Danny smile.

"Thanks sir." He grinned.

"Right well a test for you before you go in." He smiled. "No helping Alice!"

"As if I'd cheat!" I exclaimed giggling.

"Hmm, right Danny, Berlin Blockade, get going son!"

"Right… In June 1948, Britain, France and America united their zones into a new country, West Germany. On 23 June 1948, they introduced a new currency, which they said would help trade.

The next day, Stalin cut off all rail and road links to west Berlin - the Berlin Blockade. The west saw this as an attempt to starve Berlin into surrender, so they decided to supply west Berlin by air. This was a bit scary at first for them, as they were scared the communist Russia would bring the planes down.

The Berlin Blockade lasted 318 12 May 1949, Stalin abandoned the blockade." Danny smiled smugly, I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Historian here." I smiled.

"You're good Danny." Mr Smith complemented Danny. "Good Luck, not that you need it - Alice don't forget form!"

"I won't!" I promised smiling, as he walked away, I gave Danny a quick poke, our poke war that had started at Danny's house had developed.

"Oi!" Danny exclaimed. He tutted disapprovingly and stole Tom's glasses, mocking Mrs Green's glasses. "Don't distract me before my examination!" He was swaying, everyone ended up in hyseterics as the bell rang.

"I don't want to go!" I moaned.

"I'll walk you up the stairs." Danny grinned.

"Daniel!" Mrs Green shouted.

"Back in two please." Mr Smith added, winking at us. I smiled in gratitude.

Danny stopped me as we reached the stairs, he took my face into his hands, staring into my eyes, he had the most beautiful eyes.

"Good Luck." I smiled, kissing him, he deepened the kiss, as we made out on the corridor. He shot me one of his best Danny smiles as we fell into a hug.

"Thank you, seeya at lunch yeh, my breaks different." He whispered stroking my hair, he was holding me so close, it felt so amazing.

"Okay, I love you." I grinned.

"I love you too." He smiled as we finally left each other. I smiled, life was so perfect at the minute, Rowan's being nice to me, Dad's not talking to me (bonus!), school's great, I have friends, and I feel loved, but most of all, I have Danny.


	8. Dance

Dannys POV

I sat there, I'd just done my history exam. It had been okay, Alice had helped me revise and we'd revised all the right topics. It was down to Alice I actually remembered it, she'd always managed to do something that helped me remember it. God, Alice was amazing. I had fifteen minutes left, I was sat right at the back. I watched the invigilators walking up and down. They didn't seem to want to come to the back - lazy gits!

I slowly withdrew my sharpie markers. Black and red, and some tipex. My table was so clean! Well not for long I smirked!

I began to get to work on my work of art. In black I wrote Danny Trevanion at the top slanted, I then swapped pens and drew a red heart, I outlined it in white tipex, before using the black pen once more and writing Alice Collins. I smiled as I read it back, now to add the finishing touches.

I didn't realise the invigilator stood behind me, he was one of the old teachers who retired, he'd sussed me and Alice out pretty quick. He'd left not long after we got together. Mr Carr, a retired maths teacher. He was quite a nice guy actually.

"Danny" He whispered.

I jumped out my skin, making a huge noise.

"Sorry sir." I mumbled, he just smirked.

"Nice to know your still together, check your work please." He ordered, slowly I opened my paper and begin to read through my work, but my mind was well and truly on Alice.

(Its later on and dinnertime, Alice has missed Danny and he can't wait to see her)

I was walking towards our usual wall where we stood, well it was actually a space in between the two portakabins, we sat on the steps sometimes. It was nice up there, and down the bottom there was space for us to play football. I saw Alice, her back turned to me, she was obviously in some sort of conversation. I sneaked up quietly behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I laughed as I felt her jump."Oh my god Danny you scared me to death!" She giggled.

"Don't die! I need you" I whispered, she took a deep breath and melted into my chest as we sat down, I had my back against the wall of the portakabin as she sat in front of me, her back to me.

"How was your exam?" She asked.

"Easy thanks to you!" I grinned.

"Aww good. What you got next?" She enquired, running her hand down my leg.

"Free period… so I might go out. You?"

"English with Mr Humphrey!"

"You're so lucky, Im meant to have English, but Watson's not here and no other English teachers gonna teach me." I moaned.

"Hey! I bet Humphrey would! We'll go see him… see what he can do! Plus don't forget tonight…"

"Alice we don't want to know!" Louise interrupted.

"Oi!" Alice giggled, I massaged her gently with my hands, she melted even further into me.

"Sorry!" Louise giggled. "Anyway, we're off, I have to go see Mr Price, oh joyous days!"

"Haha! See you later." Daphne and Alice shouted at the same time, I smiled.

"I'm gonna go speak to Tom." Daphne announced standing up, Alice and I knew it would only be a matter of time before they got together. Tom actually liked her, he said he would give up any other girl for her to me, and Alice knew Daphne fancied him.

"Well we're going to English. I'll meet you there if I'm not back." Alice smiled, we slowly stood up as she took my hand.

We walked into Mr Humphrey's classroom, he had taught me in year 8 and 9. He was amazing, I loved English when we taught me.

"WeeScotty and Small'un, what can I do for you?" He grinned, I laughed, he still remembered my nickname from all those years ago!

"Well, you know how Danny had Witchy, I mean Watson?" Alice corrected herself, but sir just laughed, he was a serious legend.

"Yes."

"Well, he's a wimp to ask you himself, can you give him some tips and revision." Alice sat on one of his desks.

"Of course I can! Want a lolly?" We both caught a lolly as he threw them. "When would you like to do it?"

"Any day but today after school." Danny grinned.

"Tomorrow, Alice you can come as well!" Mr Humphrey smirked.

We then launched into a huge conversation with him, he was one of my favourite teachers, Alice was so lucky to have him for English!

_(Im moving it on again! it's the day of the prom, Danny and Alice are getting ready to go out to the alternative, it's changed from a meal to an actual secondary prom, it seems to have gained more people than the actual prom! They are getting ready.)_

_Alices pov_

"_Danny, hurry up!" I whined, he was so vain at times! _

"_But I don't want to show you up!" He smiled sweetly as he tried to gel his hair in place perfectly._

"_You won't!" I complained, I looked down at my bright blue dress, it was me who would show him up._

"_Alice, do you think I look okay in this suit?" He was so self doubting at times. I walked over to him and cupped his face in my hands._

"_You look gorgeous." I then kissed him. "That suit is delicious!"_

"_It's not food!" He giggled, making me laugh. "But I tell you what, I don't look as gorgeous as you! You're beautiful."_

"_Oh stop it! You'll make me blush!" I laughed. I watched as he fastened his shoes, we walked downstairs hand in hand._

"_Oh you both look wonderful!" Wendy exclaimed, I saw her wipe her eyes. Danny walked off to grab his wallet and phone. "He looks so grown up, thank you for making him happy Alice."_

_I blushed, Danny had made me happy! Should be thanking him! But it meant a lot to me. _

"_Thank you." I smiled. Danny arrived back._

"_You ready Al?" He asked, wrapping an arm around my waist._

"_Sure am!" I grinned, Danny and I were getting a lift with Peter, who was stood with a camera._

"_Pose first!" Peter shouted, we moved closer together and smiled, these would be a good excuse for face book. "Beautiful!" _

"_Thanks Uncle." Danny grinned, "Seeya later Aunt."_

"_Bye." I added after, as we left._

_Danny was on true gentlemen mode, he didn't just look like one in his stylish black suit, coupled with a blue tie to match my dress, he was acting like one, as he opened the door to the car waiting for me to get in before sitting in with me._

_We soon arrived at the venue… it was so posh! Danny and I walked in our arms linked, this was just like a real prom apparently. We were suddenly the subject of many cameras, we smiled blindly, I looked up at Danny grinning._

"_Hold that!" I heard Daphne shout, Tom's hand was placed on her waist, they were obviously together. I smiled, finally! "Cute!"_

"_Thanks Daph." I smiled, as Danny walked me in. Inside the place was buzzing, it had nearly all of year 10 and 11 in here and people from other schools! There was also a high attendance with the teachers._

"_Wow, I never thought this would come off." Mr Humphrey admitted as he handed Danny and I a drink. "But you all did it, this beats the prom school are having!"_

"_Thanks Sir." Danny smiled, Danny had just finished his exams, and we still had a card for Humphrey!_

_We walked through and enjoyed the night, the meal was lovely and the whole table was in laughter most the night, that's when the slow dance song came on._

"_Come on Danny." I teased, he'd insisted he couldn't dance._

"_I can't dance! You'll have sore toes!" He argued._

"_You're worth the pain." I replied smiling wittily, he sighed and stood up as we joined together on the dance floor. My hand rested onto his shoulder, as his hand clamped my spare hand, his hand held my waist, as we slowly twirled around together, as the song began to finish, my arms slowly made their way around Danny's neck, my head fell into his shoulder, as his hands held me close at the waist, his own head became close to my own, we were so close I could feel his breath on my neck._

"_I love you." Danny whispered kissing my neck with a feather light touch._

"_I love you too." I mumbled, too lost in the moment to say anything else. I felt so much love for Danny. He was just amazing. The song finally finished, reaching it's climax before ending, Danny kissed me tenderly, a long, glorious kiss, he was perfection!_

_Our night soon came to an end, it had been great, the teachers and students had enjoyed it, to be honest I was surprised, I didn't expect such a turnout, to think it started as a meal!_

_It ended all too soon, soon Danny and I were back at his house, tired but happy. Thankfully I was staying at Danny's tonight. Wendy and Peter announced they trusted us now together. At first we had to sleep at opposite ends of the house! Like we'd want a quickie before they found us! We both agreed it had to be special. _

"_Good time?" Wendy asked as I kicked my shoes off._

"_Amazing." I yawned, "Sorry."_

"_No worries, listen you two should go to bed, you must be knackered!" Pete added, I grinned. Right now, all I wanted was to snuggle up to Danny, to fall asleep in his arms._

"_Yeh, night." Danny yawned too, we walked upstairs, I slowly got changed, I didn't care that Danny was stood there, I felt comfortable around him, I didn't feel nervous, he respected me._

"_You looking cheeky boy!" I giggled as he sat and watched me, he was sat in his shorts, it was actually quite warm for once!_

"_Are you cheeky girl?" He teased._

"_Yeh! Who wouldn't look at that body?" I smiled._

"_My argument exactly." Danny finished, I blushed as I climbed into bed beside him, he wrapped his arms around me as I clung to him. _

"_Love you Alice." Danny mumbled sleepily as he turned the light off, he kissed my gently._

"_I love you too." I whispered, before falling into a deep slumber._


	9. Message

Danny's POV

I awoke slowly, as I came to my senses and opened my eyes, I could see Alice still fast asleep in my arms, her leg was thrown protectively over mine as she faced my chest, her arms holding herself to me. I smiled, she was so beautiful… her lips were smiling slightly, I wondered if it was a present dream, the security of being in my arms, or just Alice… but she looked so peaceful.

I led there watching her for some time, my finger worked their way through her dark, silky, smooth hair. I loved our long it was, she hated it, but I loved it.

Eventually, Alice began to wake up, her blue eyes fluttered open slowly, she didn't seem to be awake enough yet to know where she was, until her face spread into a huge grin.

"Morning." She grinned, her voice still hoarse from sleeping.

"Good Morning." I replied smiling, instinctively we both leant in towards each other.

"Best way to start the day eh?" Alice giggled, as she melted back into my chest.

"Definitely." I replied smiling… my life seemed so perfect, Alice just completed me… it felt so right waking up by her side. She was perfection.

(Danny and Alice decide to go to town)

Alice's POV

I was being forced to wait outside, apparently I wasn't allowed to see Danny's leavers book until he'd bought it. I don't know why, but he said I had to wait outside. So here I am, sat outside Tesco's like a loner… oh well, Danny's worth it. After what seemed like an eternity, my gentle giant emerged, he had a goofy grin struck on his face which made him look so cute! He withdrew the book, it was a notepad with a cheetah playing football, I laughed.

"Very cool Danny!" I smiled, "Suits you."

"Hell yeh!" Danny laughed, I went to grab the bag he had in his hand. "Ah-ah!"

"Danny! What've you got in there?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I'll show you when we get to the park." He took my hand, "Come on."

"Okay, you best do." I teased, resting my head on his shoulder. I loved going back to the tree where we'd first kissed, it was one of our favourite places. I always came here if I need to think. It wasn;t a long walk and we were soon there.

"Good times." I mumbled, as Danny wrapped his arm around me.

"Yep, anyway!" He smiled, his eyes teasing, his smile adorable.

"Bag!" I shouted, bouncing up and down.

He slowly put his hand in the bag, I clapped my hand together, then we withdrew the cutest thing ever! A white teddy bear with a red heart… he pushed it to my face gently so it was kissing me, I giggled at him. He was so sweet!

"Thank you Danny! I love you" I grinned, hugging him tightly, before kissing him strongly. His little gesture meant so much, the meaning was massive.

"You're welcome, I love you too." He replied, before kissing me passionately again. "Alice, will you write in my leaver's book first?"

"But Danny I'm still gonna see you." I argued laughing, but other wising taking out a pen.

"But baby, I'm yours!" Danny sang the little line from the Artic Monkeys song, although I always thought it sounded like the Beatles!

"Okay, give it here." He give it to me and began to watch as I begin to write.

"Oi! No peeking!" I told him, he threw his hands In the air and closed his eyes.

"Okay, I promise write!" Danny giggled.

I leaned over him, so I could keep an eye on him, as I wrote in his book - god what to write about Danny?

_Dear Danny_

_I don't think I know you that well - no, in fact I don't know you at all. ;) Joking of course, I wish I'd known you longer than just a few months to me it does feel longer._

_You were the first person I ever spoke to at this school. I didn't think I'd fit in, I never did, I thought I'd get bullied, I'm Scottish, I thought I'd hate it… make no friends, but I was wrong._

_I never thought I could live a normal life - a normal school girl life. Doing well at school, friends, a boyfriend… it all seemed like a dream Danny, but I'm living that dream, you are my dream. For the first time since my mum died, I'm happy Danny, and my happiness is all down to you. Danny Trevanion._

_I remember the first time we met, you kicking the ball at me by accident, that was the second time too wasn't it? In fact, as I recall this happens a lot, but hey, I love you, so it's okay! Although you know what my old gag is!_

_You're in my heart Danny, you hold my heart… God, how soppy so I sound, but I don't care, I'm gonna fill your uber cute leavers book. You've taught me to trust myself, and to trust someone else. Danny, you've taught me to love, I love you._

_I'll never forget the chippy, the embarrasement the day after, the talks we had, the tree - the one place that actually means the world to me, because it's where the one person who means the world to me can keep me close, even if you're not about, I know you're with me. I'll never ever forget anything, it's in my heart forever, and we're gonna be forever! You and me, Danny and Alice…_

_We've had so many good times Danny and we're gonna have a million more, I need you Danny, I can't survive without you. It's weird for me really, to be so dependant on one person… to need someone just as much as I need you, to love someone as amazing as you, and be loved back. It seems surreal, but it's not, it's real. And you make my life perfect._

_We'll be proving Green wrong til the day I finally leave that damn school! We'll be laughing at all those jokes, we'll be making all those jokes, we'll be up to no good and getting away with it (not like that before you start!). Besides, I have to see you in a suit again, at the prom, you looked so cute, and handsome and adorable in your wee suit! Although you were incredibly vain Mr Trevanion._

_Our dance, was possibly one of the best moments of my life. As you held me close, I felt complete, I felt like I belonged there, it felt natural. I can't even describe how it felt, it was just… indescribable. The love I felt, the way my heart was fluttering, the sensation I felt, it was something different. I'm sniffling now, not that you wouldn't know!_

_You're just amazing Danny… How can words ever describe that? How can words express this love, this worship? They can't! Danny when you kiss me it's like the whole world stands still, it's like it's you and me, and no one else, no problems, every problem soars away. When you take my hand, it feels like we're the dream team, facing the world together, when you hold me in your big strong mr muscle arms, I feel so safe, like you're protecting me from all the world as I cling to you. Falling asleep in your arms, it's the best feeling, my head on your chest (sexypack! Haha! I still remember that Mr Six'y pack!), and you just hold me close._

_When I'm down you comfort me, when I'm happy you're happy with me, when I do something stupid, you just laugh, and when I laugh you laugh with me. If I need someone to talk to, you're there. _

_I want you to know, I love you more than anything in this world. I'd give up everything for you. I'm always going to be here for you, forever and ever. I dream of you when you're not with me, I day dream about you in class, and not seeing you at school will be so weird - do you realise how much I'm gonna miss my dinner time kiss?_

_I'm gonna miss you at school, but after prison, you try keeping me away! I'll be at your college if you finish later! _

_I'm gonna shut up now, I'm sure other people want to write in your book and I'd fill six books for you, actually probably more. I could go on and on about how much I love you, what you mean to me, but it won't be enough Danny, there are no words._

_Good Luck Danny - not that you need it, see I'm writing a proper leavers book sentence now baby!_

_Me & You forever,_

_I love you millions - and before you go, I love you more, NO, I love you MORE!_

_Your's forever,_

_All my love, _

_Alice _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	10. Support

**Danny's POV**

Alice was led across me, she closed my book happily and gave me back my pen, I went to grab my book but she caught my hand.

"I'm not done! I'll finish it when we get back to yours!" She grinned, she placed it back in my bag. I shook my head at her but she just laughed. "It'll be worth it Danny…" God, did she realise how hot she looked leaning over towards me like that?

"You're worth it." I whispered, as I pulled her close for a deep, and passionate kiss. I felt Alice's hands wrap around my neck and her fingers knot in my short hair. I could feel them working their way around my neck, holding me close to her. My own hands worked around her back as we continued our surreal embrace. Alice pulled away first, gasping for breath. I laughed despite the fact I too was breathless.

"That's worth it" Alice grinned, she remained led on her chest between my legs, her arms wrapped around my back, her blue eyes looked up at mine. She rested her head on my stomach as I stroked her hair. Sometimes, words weren't needed, these silent moments were cherished just as much, and meant just as much as the times we did use words. Alice was so perfect. I couldn't imagine my life without her anymore.

I sighed sadly as I realised this is probably the most time I'd spend alone with Alice for a few days. I had a hectic exam schedule, and although Alice had promised to help me revise, it just wasn't the same. I felt guilty, especially since I had a football match on Sunday, damn that's father's day!

"What's up Danny?" Alice asked sensing my change in mood.

"I feel bad, I mean… This is the last bit of time we are gonna have together cos of my exams this week, and then I have a football match on Sunday, which is also fathers day. I feel guilty that I won't be spending the right amount of time with you." I mumbled sadly, I wished Alice would come to my football match, but no girls ever want to go. Well according to the lads anyway.

"It's okay Danny, I understand. Your exams are important, you have to do well, I'll just be a sad act and cherish our revision times." She then made her fingers go into geek glasses, I laughed, she placed her hand on mine. "And as for your football match Mr Trevanion, I'm coming to watch - I mean, number 1, there's you there, number 2, I can perve on your fit ass and pack in those tight kits, number 3, Rowan's playing so I can have a good laugh too!"

I was in shock, Alice actually wanted to come, I'd laughed at her reasons but the meaning was there.

"Really? You really wanna come?" I asked shocked.

"Of course I do," Her voice became soft and serious. "Why wouldn't I? Danny you do want me to come don't you?" A hint of hurt was evident as she finished her last sentence.

"Alice, I want nothing for than for you too come! It's just well, all the other lads, their girlfriends won't go, they don't like football, I mean I know you're not a footy hater, in fact I know you like it, but you know… it's just… I didn't think you'd want to that's all." I looked down sheepishly, but I was soon looking into Alice's eyes as she cupped my face and raised my head.

"Danny, I will always support you, no matter what. Whether I like it or whether I hate it, I will always be there for you." She smiled. "There's always perks though!" She turned back serious again. "Danny I might argue with you about it, but I will seriously always support you, no matter how bloody stupid it is! Danny, I'll support you no matter what you do, whether you become a vet, a footballer or the bloody postman… although I will not support you being an escort you're mine! But anyway! Danny I love you, and that means I support you. Right now I'm blabbering so I'll shut up!"

My heart was genuinely touched. Alice cared. Alice supported me. Alice loved me. My heart was thudding at three hundred miles an hour, her hand remained moulded to the side of my face as my own large refined hands took her face into my hand.

"The same goes for you Alice. I'll always support you after quite a bit of arguing sometimes maybe, but if where you lead I follow. I'll support you anything but prostitution, unless I'm your pimp cept' I wouldn't be able to pimp you out because… I'll shut up now." I laughed noticing Alice's amused expression. "But honestly, I love you Alice and I'll support you in everything you do!"

Alice grinned, I felt my grin growing too, it felt natural as my eyes slowly closed and I moved closer to Alice. The sparks of electricity as our lips connected awakened by soul. Alice had my heart. The kiss had started gentle and soft, but gradually it deepened, until I'd lost all coherent thought as Alice's lips worked in harmonically with mine, in perfect unison. My heart skipped and my stomach flipped as her hand ran through my short hair once again. Alice was perfection…

"Alice, put him down you don't know where he's been!" We both spun round in shock after pulling apart. We both laughed and blushed nervously as we saw Miss Holden standing smirking at us. She was one of the expression teachers, and was always a good laugh!

"You okay?" She asked as Alice settled into my chest.

"Fine thanks!" I grinned, I looked at Alice proudly.

"Ey! Just think what would the old Barnes think of this eh? Kissing in such a public place!" We all laughed at the mention of Mrs Barnes, a complete and utter old school teacher, she didn't agree with any of the modern tendancies and the other teachers were often quite free with their mocking, particulary the younger ones such as Miss Holden.

"Oh, she'd have a heart attack." Alice laughed.

"She'd turn bloody green!" I added.

"Harsh Trevanion!" Miss Holden laughed.

"I hate her!" I moaned, remembering the torture of music with her.

"You only have a week left of her Danny!" Alice whined… "I have her for R.E for another year!"

"Unlucky chucky!" I teased.

"Cruel man, slap him Alice!" Miss Holden giggled. She offered Alice one of her shopping bags.

"Don't tempt me Miss!" She smiled. "Nah, I have other ways of torture for him."

"I don't want to know do I?" Alice just blushed slightly, "Anyway I'm off, see you two later!"

We watched her walk off, Alice smiled.

"I like Miss Holden, she's nice."

"Yeh, same." I replied, "She was great in year 8, best form and music teacher ever haha!"

"Ahh bless!" She grinned. "Come on you."

"Where to?"

"Yours, I want to finish your book" She was so excited as she squealed happily, I slowly got my feet before taking her hand and walking proudly down the street.


	11. Maturity

**Danny's POV**

"It's done!" Alice grinned throwing me my book, I caught it, and signalled for her to join me. I was led on my bed, I opened my arm as Alice melted into me. I opened the book and began to read it, eight pages, filled with pictures too. I grinned.

I felt a warm tear trickle through as I began to read it, she'd made additions here and there, and the photos she had chosen were beautiful. Yet more tears fell, as I realised she had donated a page to her favourite pictures of us. She'd chosen 4 and made them larger than the others.

I read Alice's gentle hand above each picture.

The first photo showed one of us before we had even got together.

"_When this was all just a fairytale…"_

I smiled to myself as the stream of emotion from my eyes widened. It had all been a dream back then… just a mad desire.

The second photo showed one of us wrapped in each other's arms at school. Alice was looking up at me, and I was looking down at her, a huge smile was plastered to her beautiful face, and my own face held a grin.

"_The day after we got together… I thought I could never love you more than I did then, but I was wrong, I love you even more now, it just gets stronger."_

I squeezed her arm, she was resting her hands on my chest, her head was on my shoulder, watching my hands work around the book.

The third photo showed one of us at the Prom, well the student arranged Prom. It was one Daphne had taken of us dancing. Our heads were bowed close, either that or we were kissing, the photo didn't really say which. I remembered this being Alice's face book picture for ages. She'd adored it.

"_I adore this picture, you looked amazing that night, I have to get you in that suit again mister!"_

I laughed at this, Alice's obsession with me in a suit was true to form.

My eyes flicked to the last picture. I smiled automatically. It had been taken by Uncle Peter at our last family meal. It was Alice's current face book picture. I was sat on the wall outside as Alice stood in front of me. One of her hands was placed on my knee. My arm was wrapped around her, my hand had reached her elbow and held her other hand. We were both grinning like maniacs. I loved the picture, no I adored it.

"_I love you"_

I finished reading it all before putting the book down, I didn't say a word, I was speechless, tears were still spilling from my eyes, I kissed Alice tenderly, she responded happily, my arms wrapped around her small frame. I felt an overwhelming feeling, indescribable.

"Thank you Alice, that was beautiful." I choked. "Look you got me in tears and everythin'!" I laughed.

"It's cos I love you." She grinned, as she wiped away my tears, she kept my face in her hands. Our eyes caught, neither of us could pull away from the gaze. Our lips locked once more, the kiss grew more and more passionate. Alice's hands began to run further down my body, at that moment a knock came at the door.

"Danny, Alice?" I heard Uncle Peter. Crap! Alice and I quickly sprung apart, sitting up, I wrapped my arm around her in compensation.

"Yeh?" I asked. He walked in smiling. "Uh, you okay son?" He asked, damn, I'd forgotten I had been crying.

"Yeh, just going soft in my age an' all." I grinned at Alice, who was messing with my book.

"What did you write in it?" Pete asked, looking at Alice, her cheeks flushed slightly. He grabbed the book and smiled.

"God, makes me want to cry! This is lovely Alice, you should show your Auntie Wendy… hmm, maybe not actually… she'd probably photocopy it." He laughed, we all laughed, as he handed it back. "Anyway you two, wondered if you two wanted to come out with us for dinner, or would you rather stay behind?"

I looked at Alice, her blue eyes were flashing with excitement.

"You and Aunt Wendy never get anytime alone, you go." I smiled. "We'll grab a pizza or something, or maybe we might go out somewhere?" I half asked Alice who nodded. "Where you going?"

"Ritz's." Pete replied.

"Have fun, I have my keys if we go." I grinned.

"See you, oh Danny, can I have a word with you later." Pete added, I nodded. I was a bit confused about what. He closed the door, and Alice sighed.

"We have to stop doing that, if he hadn't walked in who knows where that would have gone?" She sighed. "We don't even have any protection."

"You're right Al. How about, we go out and get some, I mean not that we're do anything, but if we have it, it will you know, well it'll make me feel better, and I'm sure you'll feel better?" I asked, Alice nodded. "Alice, you know if we're ever going to fast, or I'm going to far, tell me… I will stop, I will slow down, I promise."

"I know, same goes." She smiled, resting her hand on my knee. "Come on, if we're off out for munchies later, we best go now."

"Where we gonna go?" I asked, I was a bit clueless, afterall I never listened in life lessons.

"Well where's the nearest sexual health clinic?" Alice asked shrugging.

"I dunno."

"Fine, we'll go Tesco or Asda." She smiled.

"Okay, let's go." I grinned grabbing her hand.

**Alice's POV**

We arrived at Tesco's in record time. It had been scary really, how close we had come to losing it. It wasn't that it bothered me… in fact I was just as eager for it all as Danny, but the fact we could go that far with the fact blatant in our mind that we had no protection. It was the reason why we stood here now staring at all the different brands. Danny kept looking around, I laughed.

"Everyone gets em Danny." I smiled as a young woman grabbed a box. She smiled at us before hurrying on, he was still staring at them all, as an older man came and grabbed some. I had bite back a laugh, as Danny's eyes widened.

"Good you're not kidding Alice!" He giggled, he then picked up a box. He looked around, "I don't wanna pay for em!"

"Well you can't steal em." I laughed, I saw his face was serious. "We'll use the self checkouts." I hit his head playfully, he grinned dumbly.

"Oh yeh!" He agreed, as we walked towards them.

Danny scanned them, at that moment the red buzzer appeared. I rolled my eyes as the guy walked over. Danny was bright red, as I struggled to hold back a smirk.

"Sir, you need to scan them like this." He grabbed the box, waving them wildly for everyone to see, Danny and I looked to the floor."See, it comes up there, durex condoms!" He pratically shouted it, Danny and I hid away embarrassedly. As the man handed them back to us. It felt like everyone was looking at us.

"Idiot." Danny growled as we got outside, his arm was around my waste. He'd slid the box into his pocket, we'd decided not to let Wendy or Peter see them. They'd only get the wrong idea. We decided to stop off quickly at my house to grab my going out stuff and make up and more clothes to keep at Danny's… I was slowly moving in ,not that dad cared.

When we arrived back in the house, Danny and I gasped. What a transformation! Wendy looked stunning and Pete in a suit! Danny and I laughed.

"Wow! You guys look amazing!" Danny enthused.

"You really do!" I agreed. "I love you dress" I said to Wendy as we launched into a conversation, I noticed Pete take Danny aside.

**Danny's POV**

"Danny, can we talk?" Uncle Pete asked, this was obviously about Alice, considering he's asked whilst she's distracted.

"Yeh." I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"I know you and Alice love each other a lot lad, and I'm happy for yer'. But yer' know, things lead from one thing to another. Remember Alice isn't quite the legal age yet… but it doesn't mean it won't happen. So I want you to think about protection son and talking to Alice about it. Don't rush Danny… there's no need to."

I smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Pete, but we have considered it." I withdrew the box of condoms shyly. "We know we aren't ready, but as you say things lead on, and afterall… it's gonna make me feel better. We've already discussed it. We don't want to rush into anything." I slid the box back into my pocket.

I felt his hand clamp on my shoulder.

"Good man, I'm proud of you lad!" His northern accent was really coming through as he said this. "Just remember what I've said though. You and Alice are a dream match but it doesn't mean you need to rush into owt', you have plenty o' time."

"Thanks." I grinned before hugging him, we smiled as we walked back out into the main living area. Alice grinned at me.

"We're off, bye!" Shouted Wendy as they left, I grinned at Alice.

"What did he say?"

"Birds/Bees - I told him what we'd gone out for, he's cool about it." Alice's eyebrows raised. "Oh! No, not uh." I slapped my head. "I mean he think it's a good idea we have some protection."

"Ahh! English grammar and punctuation saves lives!" Alice teased, she kissed me quickly. "I'm going to shower… and no you cannot come in and have sneaky peaks!"

"But I need a shower to…" I tried my best puppy eyes but Alice refused to look.

"And now he adds the eyes! No Danny!" She laughed. "I wont be long!"

"Okay okay!" I smiled. "I suppose I'll get a shirt and tie ready."

"You best do!" Alice laughed, as we kissed briefly before rushing to get ready.

**A/N - Hehe, Utter nothingness really but I just felt like writing that. This one is just an excuse for cute Danice at the minute. I really wanna finish one though, as I have loadsa ideas and I wanna start em lol!**

**I want a happy grown up Danice fic - I have good ideas for em :') and at the min, all my fics are doom and gloom!**

**xx**


	12. A meal and comfort

**Alice's POV**

I had just finished applying the last of my mascara, and after what seemed an eternity was finally ready. I walked out of Danny's spare room (only room with a decent mirror!), I flattened my red dress down. It was literally bright red. I smiled, it was my favourite dress though. I wandered down towards Danny's room, I slowly walked in, just as Danny was tying his black tie, which complimented his red shirt (talk about cheesy his and hers!) perfectly. His black pinstriped trousers were tight in all the right areas, and his Italian patent shoes added to the effect, his hair was lightly gelled, and his diamond encrusted watch glistened as it caught the rays of sunlight.

"Wow, Alice you look beautiful!" Danny exclaimed, as he turned round, I couldn't help the grin that spread onto my face as I took in his own handsome looks, or the blushing that came naturally every time anyone complimented me.

"Hmm… You look so hot, Trevanion." I whispered as Danny crashed his lips against mine. As we pulled away I ran my hands down his chest. His shirt was definitely showing off that rather nice body of his. I grinned, as he gently ran his hands over my hair, that was curling gently, falling naturally in little waves.

"I'll ring for ze' taxi madam!" Danny grinned, trying to Italian, I laughed at his efforts, and watched him walk away. Hmm, maybe I should walk a few steps behind him tonight, after all there is a lot to appreciate!

"10 minutes!" Danny shouted as he returned, he sat beside me, twiddling with the one ring he wore on his finger. I beamed when I saw it was the ring I had given him. I stroked it gently, it touched me to think that ring meant to much to him.

"I love this ring." Danny sighed, "You and Me forever… no matter what happens Alice, I'll always love you."

"I know, I'll always love you too." I replied, every syllable the truth, every ounce of my body genuine. Danny took me into his arms, my head rested into shoulder as I inhaled his scent, both his usual Danny scent, and the beautiful aroma of his aftershave. Whatever it is, it obviously had the desired effect, I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into Danny, he smelt good enough to devour on the spot!

"Taxi." Danny called quickly as we left his room and eventually the house.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Dickinson's please." Danny replied cooly, sitting back.

"Treating her then lad?" Asked the driver,

"She deserves a treat putting up with me." Danny smiled. I shuffled closer to him.

"Ahh young love eh?" The driver smiled as he drove us to our destination.

**Danny's POV**

I walked into the restaurant, it was heaving, Alice held my hand tightly as we walked through. I noticed a few lads looking across at Alice, I scowled, Alice was mine no one else's! The jealously bug began to consume me but it was quickly drowned away as Alice quickly and rather suddenly pressed her lips to mine.

"What was that for?" I asked, as we reached the… erm what do you call the guy who gives you a table?

"To show them, I'm yours." She whispered signalling with her eyes towards the lads.

"Ahh, well well…" I replied under the pretence of cockiness.

"Sir, Madam?" Asked the waiter.

"Table for 2, erm, is there any room upstairs?" I asked, it was always quieter up there, and the tables were more secluded, the colour scheme was the deep reds which added a romantic feel to it.

"Yes sir, you'll be alone for the time being, we're only allowing couples up there now." The waiter grinned as he led the way.

"Thank you." Alice replied quickly, she squeezed my hand, we were quickly seated and menu's given to us.

"I'll be back soon" The waiter said before walking off and leaving us to it.

"So my beauty, two for one?" I asked, it was apparently romantic?

"Why not, I mean jeez, why pay for two meals when we can get those two meals for the price of one meal." I knew she was teasing me, but what can I say? I can't help but play along.

"The money, but my darling what about the romance?" I asked.

"What romance?" Alice teased, I grabbed her hands and kissed each one.

"You do not find your master romantic?" I asked, in my best Italian low voice. Alice kept hold of my hands, her eyes didn't break the gaze with my own, I smiled at her in the most seductive way I could.

"Okay Okay I do!" Alice exclaimed laughing. "Now I think we need to look at the menu dearest!"

"Ahh! Yes." I replied realising we hadn't even looked at it.

"Danny." Alice whispered, peering over the menu.

"What?" I replied equally as quiet as she hid behind the menu again.

"Peekaboo." Alice whispered before giggling.

"Child!" I laughed, "But I love my child!"

"That actually sounds really wrong Danny." Alice laughed, as I realised it most probably did.

"Ahh yes, so a steak with chips for me and whatever else it comes with, what about you?" I asked.

"Same! Copy cat!" Alice giggled.

"Aww baby!" I laughed caressing her cheek with my hand. She grinned widely and put the menu's back as the waiter arrived. I ordered our food and drinks quickly before taking Alice's hands over the table.

"I love you Alice." I mumbled looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." She replied, squeezing my hands.

"I don't want to leave school, mean's leaving you behind for six hours of the day!" I whined, I didn't quite know how I would cope.

"I'll miss you loads." She admitted. "But hey, you go show that college what you're made of Danny!"

"I'll do it for you." I smiled. "Alice, you know on Sunday?"

"Yeh."

"I'll pick you up, well walk with you, 8am sound good?" I said it teasingly but Alice nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yep! You need your good luck ritual besides, I don't mind helping you tie you boots." She whispered, grinning that sexy grin, the one she wore when she was up to no good.

"Collins, you tease!"

"No Danny, you perform the strip tease." She winked as our food arrived, blimey quick or what?

"Thanks." We both said as we began to tuck in.

**Alice's POV**

Time to go home. Danny and I were sitting downstairs in the waiting area, Danny had his arm wrapped around me as I leant into him gently. Too say I was tired was an understatement!

"Taxi is here." Danny smiled softly.

"Okay" I mumbled, standing up, Danny wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked happily to the taxi, Danny quickly told him where to go as I began to rest my eyes on Danny's chest.

"Wake up Al." Danny's soft voice brought me back to life, I yawned sleepily. "We're home."

"Oh okay, thanks Danny." I smiled as Danny paid the driver and we both clambered out.

I felt so tired as we walked through the door. I lazily kicked my shoes off as Danny did the same.

"Come on sleeping beauty" He teased as I yawned, leaning on the bannister.

"Danny?" We both turned round to see Peter standing there.

"Pete?" Danny asked.

"A word, again." He smiled, I looked at Danny, who smiled at me.

"Go on sweetheart, you're tired." He smiled before going down the stairs with his uncle.

**Danny's POV**

What did he want now?

"Danny, I need you to talk to your Aunt Wendy."

"Why?" I pestered, wondering what she wanted.

"You know it's 7 years since the accident, and well she's worried about you."

I looked down, seven years, had it really been seven years since I lost them, I felt so upset.

"Not now, okay?" I croaked.

"When you're ready." He replied gently, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I need to see Alice." I mumbled quickly.

"Danny…" He droned.

"What?" I asked turning round.

"Be careful." I shook my head at him in disgust, as if I'd take advantage of her now, in her current state - she was knackered! And I barely felt in the mood, seven years… of course it made sense, I'm nearly 17.

I clambered upstairs to see Alice already led in my bed, she opened her eyes as I walked in. I expected her to smile and close them again but instead she shot up.

"Danny? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Please tell me nothing bad has happened!" she exclaimed, I sat down on the bed.

"It's been almost seven years Alice, seven years!" I cried, Alice took me into her arms as we rocked gently, I wrapped my arms around her, and cried into her shoulder. "I miss em Alice! They'd have adored you…"

"It's okay Danny, I'm here for you no matter what. Do you want to go see their resting places?" she asked.

"Yeh…" I mumbled. "Will you come?"

"Of course I will you dafty!" She smiled, I laughed before climbing into the bed with her. It was a shock that Pete and Wendy had got over their aversion to us sharing a room, and they didn't care even about the bed. I'd assured them they could trust us. They could. Nothing would happen until we were ready, we were not like that, even if sometimes we did go a little far, and come close. We were prepared now, and I respected Alice.

"I love you." I mumbled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Night."

"I love you too." She replied, cuddling further up to me. "Night."

**Sorry, rather boring, but I lost track of it all so I just made it up - its Danice and cuteish I suppose? xx**


	13. Reassurance

**Alice's POV**

I awoke slowly, as my senses came to life I could feel Danny's arms wrapped around me. His breathing was slow and heavy, his eyes dropped. I turned round in his arms to see him sleeping lightly, a slight smile to his face. Damn, he looked so cute. His brown hair sticking up in every direction, his scar was so evident in his relaxed face… everything about him was cute.

"Alice." He mumbled, half asleep.

"Danny." I replied softly, his eyelids opened slowly revealing those cutting diamonds, emerald in colour, beautiful.

"Morning." He smiled, aww that morning voice was so cute!

"Good morning." I replied, urgh, my morning voice not so cute, thankfully I was saved from rambling on as Danny called it, as he kissed me lightly on my lips.

"Alice, I don't know if I can do it…" Danny sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You can Danny." I replied taking his hand. "I know it's hard for you… but I'll be with you every step of the way."

"But it's been seven years Alice." A lone tear escaped from Danny's watered eyes. I wiped it away with my thumb as I took his face into my hands.

"I know" I whispered. "But you can still talk to them Danny, we could stop by the florist, get em some flowers for their memorials. Don't be scared to show your emotions Danny… no one think any less of you."

"But crying is so weak, isn't it?" Danny asked, sniffing, trying to get rid of his tears.

"Of course not Danny, it shows you have emotion. A real man can cry and show his emotions… you're a real man Danny, and that's why I love you." I replied looking deeply into his eyes, before breaking the contact as we rested our foreheads together. I closed my eyes, completely caught in the moment.

"Thank you Alice." Danny finally whispered as we pulled away. "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Play football?" I laughed as we fell into a long embrace. Danny's arms wrapped around me as mine flung over his body, my head rested perfectly on his chest. He was a comfy pillow!

There was a knock at the door, Danny kept his tight hold of me as he told the culprit to come in. It was of course Wendy.

"Hello, I'm not interrupting am I?" She asked, sensitive as ever to Danny and I's feelings.

"No not at all, Alice is just giving me a prep talk." Danny smiled, I smiled back as Wendy perked on the edge of the bed.

"Danny… Are you okay about today?" She asked tentatively. Danny looked down, unable to reply, I looked to him quickly, his eyes begged me to speak for him.

"He's finding it hard." I said quietly, Danny's eyes were focussed on me. "But he'll be fine."

"I know how hard it is Danny, just remember we are all here for you, me and your uncle are going to visit them now, do you want to come?" Wendy asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I want to go on my own, well with Alice. I… I don't know how I'll handle it." Danny mumbled, he looked to Wendy symphetically.

"Don't worry Danny, we expected it to be that way." Wendy smiled before walking off.

"Thanks again." Danny laughed.

"What for?" I smiled, kissing his chastely on the lips.

_(It's two hours later, Danny and Alice are on their way to visit Danny's parents graves.)_

**Danny's POV**

I gulped. This got harder every year, not easier. I thought it would get easier but it never did. I looked across at the florist, permanently outside the graveyard. Pfft, bet he makes a fortune, such a great life eh? Bet he's never lost anyone in this way, I bet he never had to go through what I've been through, what Alice had been through.

I withdrew a ten pound note from my pocket, Alice held my other hand as we walked up to the florist. It was freezing today, seriously cold. I felt Alice try and drown herself further into her coat, I squeezed her hand as I looked at all the flowers.

"Need a help sir?" I looked up to see an old man stood there, his Irish accent so evident.

"I need flowers." I mumbled.

"Well never I thought you'd need a new pair of shoes." Replied the old man. I was about to say something when Alice stepped forward.

"Who the hell do you think you are? It's obvious he's upset, but you had to say something like that! People like you sicken me! You deserve to rot… and don't come with any take any flowers you want, cos you can stick em right up your arse! Its bastards like you who deserve the heart break we've had to put with." Alice spat, before dragging me away. The old man was stood looking shocked, flabbergasted. I mean, not many people would have said anything, especially to protect me, but Alice did. She didn't care about speaking her mind.

"Bastard." Alice mumbled under her breath, anger was bubbling through her system. She had to be angry, if there was one thing about Alice it was she defiantly didn't have a foul mouth.

"Thanks for that Alice." I smiled, I put my arm over her shoulder, she looked up at me and grinned before sliding her arm under my coat.

"Hey come on Danny, he deserved it, let's go to that shop there, they might not be the coolest flowers but at least they wont ridicule us." She smiled, poiting to a shop.

We quickly grabbed some flowers before walking back to the graveyard. I felt Alice's grip tighten on my hand. That small gesture gave me that reassurance and confidence to walk towards the graves.

I stopped at their joint grave, I bent down slowly and set the flowers down on the memorial.

'_Here finally at rest_

_Graham and Catherine Trevanion._

_Loving parents to Danny, taken too soon._

_May they rest in peace.'_

I touched the inscription gently before breaking down as I fell to the floor.

"Why?" I shouted, tears falling freely from my eyes. "Why did you have to go out - you'd promised you'd play monopoly with me! Why didn't you?" I paused momentarily, before hoarsely whispering. "Why?"

I felt Alice's hand fall on my shoulder, I looked up at her and signalled for her to sit beside me, she lowered herself to the ground cautiously before taking me in her arms, stroking my hair as I cried into her.

"It's not fair." I sighed. "You didn't deserve to die! You should be here, you should be lecturing me about school and embarrassing me with baby pictures. It shouldn't be Auntie Wendy showing Alice those pictures, it should be you!" I felt the tears arrive once more.

"You'd both would've loved Alice. I know it. She completes me. I love her." My sentences were short as my throat constricted, god this was so hard! But, how hard would it have been without Alice, I took her into my arms and kissed the crown of her head. She was getting me through this.

"I don't blame you you know." I told the stone, I felt Alice's hand fall onto my knee. "I just… I don't get it. Why did you have to die in that car crash, it wasn't even your fault! I need you guys, I need my dad, to watch me play football. I need my mum, to laugh and give me a hug when I make a mistake."

I paused again, I looked at Alice.

"I want my mum and dad to meet the most beautiful and fantastic girl in the world." I smiled. "Alice." I said her name so softly… she totally had my heart.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Trevanion." Alice spoke softly, as we sat cradling one another.

"You see…" I trailed off. "I'll never forget either of you, and I… I love you… forever." I whispered, stroking the stone one more time before walking off with Alice. I wiped my eyes as Alice wrapped her arm around me.

"Well done, you did so well! I'm proud of you." Alice smiled.

"I couldn't have done that without you, thank you Alice, you made it all… so much better." I told her truthfully as we reached the gates I took her face into my hands and kissed her deeply.

"Come on Danny." She said softly. "Let's go home, I have to wait a whole week after today to see you, although granted I see you in your footie kit!" She laughed cheekily after.

"Well Miss Collins, maybe I'll show you my swimming kit!" I teased, Alice smiled at me seductively, did she realise it was seducing?

"As long as you don't skinny dip." Alice teased, before laughing. I laughed with her as we walked down the street together.

**A/N - Danice! In the next chapter something actually happens! Shocker!**

**Anyway please review! x**


	14. Plead 1: Save her

**A/N - I forgot my original story line so I've decided to change what's happening in it!**

**Alice's POV**

I miss Danny. It's only been one and a half days but I miss him. The days are lonely without him, he's not at school of course because he's practically left only in for exams. He's coming back for the leaver's assembly but that is it.

So here I am, walking home alone again. I put my key in the door but it opens. Rowan?

"Rowan, what are you doing?" I asked, sighing, I hated this house.

"Warning you to go away." Rowan whispered. "Seriously Alice, don't come in here."

"What?" I asked, appalled at him, he was chucking me out, where the hell would I go?

"Shush!" Rowan whispered. "Dad's on a rampage, I don't want you caught up in it."

"Oh and when have you given a toss about me! You don't care when he's calling me and making me feel like crap! Throwing me around." I yelled even though I was still whispering.

"He doesn't hit you." Rowan spat darkly, his green eyes changing colour.

"No just throws me into walls!" I shrieked, "I need to get in Rowan." I tried to push past him but he wouldn't let me.

"Rowan, move." I said lowly, anger building.

"Why won't you let me protect you Alice?" Rowan asked.

"Because Rowan, because you never have. You know how he treats me. Do you think it's right?" I asked him, looking into his eyes. "Oh do you just pretend not to see it, too happy being daddy's little boy, golden boy!"

Rowan looked away, I'd obviously hurt him but I didn't care. Truth be told I didn't.

"I tried Alice, I tried." Rowan said as he sidestepped and pulled me through the door. I looked at him as he walked off, what was he on?

I walked through slowly into the kitchen, I felt like a prisoner in my own home. No house. This isn't my home.

"So, you return?" Dad asked, his voice menacing, the look in his eyes reminded me of a hungry hyena, eyeing up his next meal, pondering on how to savage it.

"Yes dad." I answered taking a sip from the can of coke I had just opened. He took me by the wrists, his grip so tight my hand froze as the blood couldn't flow to it.

"And you think you can waltz in and out of here like that do you?" Dad asked, I remained silent looking down, in a shell. "Do you?" He bellowed.

"No dad." I said quietly, whimpering as my hand began to turn blue.

"Then why are you, bitch?" He shouted, throwing me against the kitchen wall. I groaned as I felt the hard wall connect with my back, I fell to the ground in agony.

"Answer my question." He bellowed, his voice erupting through the house like an echo.

The fall had winded me, I couldn't breath never mind speak. I looked up at him, his face was a flurry of anger and evilness ran through his grey eyes, they were dull.

"Answer it!" He yelled, kicking me in the ribs, causing me yet more pain. I gasped sharply as I struggled for air.

"I don't know." I managed to hoarsely whisper as I grasped my self as I kneeled over. The pain was terrible, my back hurt and my ribs were pure agony.

"Apologize now you fucking whore of a daughter! Don't think I don't know about you and this Danny bastard." Dad spat, I gasped for breath as I felt tears trying to escape, no don't cry Alice, don't show him you are weak.

"No." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say, louder!" Dad shouted, kicking me three times in the ribs again.

I was struggling now, I couldn't keep this up, he'd kill me.

"Answer me!" Dad roared like an angry lion. I felt his hand grab my throat and push me up the wall so I was back on my feet, my knees were buckling, he'd kicked the wind out of me, and the live was drained, any spirit I had was gone. He'd never been this violent, I should of listened to Rowan.

"S…" I gasped for breath as his hand tightened, I began to choke.

"Sorry." I managed to whisper.

"Say it again, this time with dad on the end."

Dad never did get his wrist as his grip tightened. I felt myself choke once more as his fist connected with my face, and then darkness consumed me.

**Rowan's POV**

I'd tried to warn her, why couldn't she listen? Why did she have to be so stubborn! As dad glared at me with his dark eyes, he stormed out the house. How could he do that? Why did he just leave Alice on the floor, unconscious, cant people die from that? I knew I had to act, but what could I do. Ring 999.

Ambulance on it's way I touched Alice's face gently.

"Alice?" I called, tears falling from my eyes. "Alice?"

I felt my heart pound harder in my chest as she remained limp and lifeless, blood soaking her hair and body. Oh my god, no… if they find out dad did this they might send her away, send me away. I can't let that happen. I quickly scooped Alice in my arms and placed her in front of the stairs, before removing all the traces of blood I could and closing the kitchen door and locking it, I hid the key under a plant pot and knelt by Alice. She had to be okay, she'd understand wouldn't she?

I heard a knock at the door as I ran I realised it was the ambulance.

"Where is she sir?" asked the paramedic.

"There… I think she fell down the stairs." I lied hoping it worked.

"Okay sir, we'll know more when we get her to the hospital." The paramedic smiled, a female paramedic patted me. "don't worry she'll be fine."

"She's my sister." I mumbled, "Please help her."

"We will." The paramedic promised "Would you like to come to hospital with her?"

"I'm sorry, I can't…" I lied, shit, that would seem weird, and know more at hospital, what if they worked out she'd been punched as though she'd been an opposing boxer?

"It's okay sir." The paramedic smiled as he lifted her onto a stretcher, you'll be able to come see her I'm sure.

"Yeh," I replied as I watched them take her away.

"Don't come back Alice." I whispered to the air. "God bless her." And then I fell to the floor, and cried.

**Danny's POV**

7.30pm, last text from Alice… 3.26pm. This was weird. She wasn't on msn, and hadn't responded to my face book messages, emails or texts. Was she ignoring me? I sighed as I tried her mobile once more, not a reply. I looked at my face book profile picture, a picture of me and Alice. I sighed, why wasn't she answering?

I slouched down stairs moodily, and dragged myself into the kitchen, I frowned as I found a packet of crisps and threw myself down into the sofa. I saw Wendy and Pete talking hugged up, I sat and sulked. I wanted Alice. I miss her.

"You remember the day we got together?" Pete asked Wendy, oh brother!

"Yeh, how could I forget, you thought I'd gone off you cos I wasn't answering my phone and really I'd fell down the stairs and couldn't reach it! You saved me, gained a kiss and here we are today." She giggled.

"Yeh, I had ran to your house to try and persuade you I still loved you even though I didn't think you knew." he laughed, "Young eh?"

"Yeh." Wendy sighed. I stood up quickly.

"I'm off out." I mumbled grabbing my coat and kicking some trainers on. I had to see Alice check all was okay.

I literally power walked to her house. God, it seems quiet. I frowned. I knocked on the door.

"Alice!" I shouted, banging louder.

No reply.

"Alice!" I yelled, banging the door, slowly it opened.

"Rowan?" I asked shocked to see him around, he had tears in his eyes and he looked upset, I looked into the kitchen and saw the blood stained walls.

"Where the hell is Alice?" I asked, running through the house. "Alice?" I asked as I opened the door to her bedroom.

"Rowan!" I yelled, I grabbed him by the neck, "Where is she?"

"Put me down" Rowan said calmly, I put him down slowly, as he breathed in as though it reminded him of something.

"She's at the hospital Danny." Rowan spoke with sadness as though he didn't want her to come back.

"What, is your dad ill or hurt?" I asked confused.

He shook his head.

"Alice is. Listen Danny, I can't tell you much, I just can't… she was unconscious, just go Danny, Save her from our dad. I'll pack her stuff up." Rowan promised, he shook my hand. "Look after her please."

"What do you?" I asked, but Rowan cut me off.

"Go, you know how she hates to be kept waiting." Rowan smiled. "I'm doing this out of love for my sister Danny, do it for me as my friend and future brother in law. Please Danny, save her."

And with that Rowan pushed me out and shut the door, I looked at the house for a moment, before sprinting to the hospital, it was four miles away and I had no money, only a fiver nowhere near enough to get me anywhere, save it for food I told myself mentally. I didn't care about the distance, I just ran and ran and ran, until I reached my destination. I gulped…before walking back into the place I called the death trap… because the last time I'd set foot in here, I'd been saying my final farewell to my parents.

**A/N - I feel a bit mean, but I said something would happen!**

**x**


	15. Plead 2: I need her

Danny's POV

"**Alice, Alice Collins." I said breathlessly leaning on the receptionist's desk.**

"**And who are you to her?" Asked the ginger haired, red spectacled woman, her snooty appearance already annoying me. "We only allow people close to her in, not just friends."**

"**Is boyfriend close enough?" I asked sarcastically. She looked at me smirking, I frowned and snapped. "It's not a recent thing if you must know, we've been together for a number of months now."**

"**Hmm, well no one else has come so I suppose you can go through, Joe here will take you to her room." She spat before turning away. God I hated people like her. **

"**This way sir." The young boy smiled, at least someone was sensitive. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside, she had to have some form of surgery, seems a nasty fall down the stairs to me."**

"**Fall down the stairs?" I asked confused. **

"**Yes sir, that's what her notes say." The young man smiled at me. **

"**Oh, right yeh. Sorry, I'm just worried you know." I lied, this made no sense. Fall down the stairs? But the blood on the wall, surely they saw that? Then it clicked, that kitchen door locks, Rowan… the bastard!**

"**Here, I'll get the doctor." He grinned before walking off, I stared blankly at the wall. I knew this ward of the hospital. My nana had died on it. It's the one above Critical Care. God, how bad was she. My thoughts were rudely awakened by the doctor.**

"**Erm, you must be Miss Collin's boyfriends, erm…" The doctor looked at me holding out his hand.**

"**Danny Trevanion." I smiled shaking his hand. "Is Alice okay?"**

"**I'm afraid she's still not awake yet Mr Trevanion… she's suffered a huge blow to the head and her back was in a bad way too, she's got some nasty bruising to the ribs and did have some internal bleeding, one rib was also broken." He pulled me aside. "The thing is Mr Trevanion, Alice's injuries seem a little extreme for your casual fall down the stairs. Do you know anything at all?"**

**I didn't know what to say, but I knew not to show him that.**

**I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. **

"**She wasn't answering her phone, texts or any of my emails, I went round to her house and her brother told me she was here. I didn't wait around for explanations doctor. I had to know she was okay."**

**The doctor nodded and patted my arm. **

"**Well, someone she knows, loves and trusts may be able to get more out of her when she wakes up. I'll take you through to sit with her. Is there anyone you'd like me to call for either of you." The doctor asked, smiling. He was so genuine and kind, so understanding.**

"**Well if you could ring my Aunt and Uncle and just let them know where I am that would be great. I didn't go out the house planning on going here." I sighed sadly.**

"**No problem," I handed him the number. "Now Danny, I need you to be quite strong, when you see Alice she'll not look as she usually looks, she's wired up to all sorts of machinery and her face it's a mess. It might be a bit scary. But my advice is to talk to her… it helps believe me."**

"**Thanks." I mumbled as he opened the door, god he couldn't have been more right. He nodded at me before closing the door. **

**She looked so small and fragile, so pale and lifeless. She was wired up to all sorts of machines, like an electrical circuit. Her heart rate monitor bleeped momentously, as she led there as still as a statue. I felt tears slowly trickling down my cheeks. This didn't look like Alice, this couldn't be my Alice. I walked towards her and glanced over her resting body, it petrified me, it was so limp. I ran my fingers softly over her face, stopping at the bruise. God what had that bastard done to her? Her beautiful blue eyes were hiding away, and in their place sat a pool of green, purple, blue and red. She still looked beautiful to me, she always would, but I vowed one thing, I'd have him one day, or I at least hope he rots in hell.**

**I kissed her sleeping figure softly on the lips before sitting down in the green chair, a typical hospital chair, the yellow cushion sticking out of the green fabric, wobbly because the silver coated metal legs were bent, and so uncomfortable. I took Alice's hand into my own. It just sat there, dull, cold, lifeless. Her fingers didn't entwine with my own, they remained still. I felt yet more tears fall. **

"**Alice." I spoke softly, my voice are hoarse whisper. "It's me, Danny."**

**Nothing.**

"**What happened to you? What did he do?" I asked her, I knew I wouldn't get an answer but I just had to talk to her. "He won't get away with it."**

**I kissed her hand softly, and stroked her hair. It still had the remains of her blood dried in it. I cringed, Alice would hate that. **

"**Why Alice? Why did I let this happen to you!" I wailed, as my emotions overwhelmed me. "Why didn't I just put time aside for you? Why?" I saw my tears fall onto the crisp white sheets. "I'm sorry Alice." I whispered. "I've failed you."**

**Alice didn't stir… she just led there! Led there! I put her small hand between my two large ones. She had to wake up.**

"**You have to wake up Alice. I love you… I… I can't live without you. Please wake up! Don't leave me, not now. I won't let him hurt you, you're my world, he'll never touch you again, I promise!" I cried, all I wanted was to see those blue eyes, even if it was just for a second!**

"**Danny?" I turned round to see Uncle Pete at the doorway, I stood up slowly and faced him properly. "Come here son." He softly whispered walking towards me and engulfing me in a huge hug. **

"**Why? Why Alice?" I asked. "Where's Aunt Wendy?"**

"**She's outside, they only allow two at a time." He explained.**

"**Oh…" I mumbled."How is she Danny?" He asked as we sat down again, I automatically took her hand. **

"**Not good. Broken rib, bruised ribs, did have internal bleeding, her back's had a hammering and well you can see her face." I touched it softly. "He doesn't deserve Alice." I sighed.**

"**Who doesn't?"**

"**Her dad." I replied, looking at him. **

"**Her dad did this?" Pete asked me, looking at me in shock.**

"**He has to have." I answered looking at my sleeping princess.**

"**We need to tell someone Danny." He told me.**

"**No!" I exclaimed quickly. "No please! They'll take her away, we'll be split up, I'll never see her, no please! Keep it quiet… let her live with us!" I begged him. "Please!"**

"**Danny…" He began but the tears were flowing now. "Okay… but I'll have to talk to Auntie Wendy about this."**

"**Please… she needs me. Don't take me away from her, don't take her away from me. We need one another. She's just as important to my survival as the oxygen that fills my lungs is." **

"**Okay… okay." Pete agreed, "I understand."**

"**Thanks." I mumbled, as he stood up and left. I turned back to Alice.**

"**Told you I'd fight for you." I grinned, "Although if I didn't you'd probably kick my arse."**

**I sat silently for a while, I saw Auntie Wendy looking in out of the corner of my eye.**

"**Come on, Alice, I love you, wake up." I whispered, leaning over and cupping her face in my hand, a stray tear fell on her cheek.**

**I stood back a little, as Alice's body twitched.**

"**Alice?" I asked, grabbing her hand.**

**She groaned before falling quiet again, the machines began to make a number of noises. What the hell was happening? I had no time to comprehend the situation as before I knew it, I was outside with Wendy and Pete, and Alice was being wheeled away to where, I don't know.**

**A/N - Dum dum dummmmmm! **

**Please review, and thank you to those you do ****J x**


	16. Plead 3: Just get on

Danny's POV

**I felt Pete's strong hand holding onto my arm as Wendy tried desperately to calm me down. Alice had just been wheeled away, and I had no idea where to or why! I shrugged them off and punched the wall in frustration before placing both my arms above my head and throwing my self against the wall. I kept my eyes closed as I tried to calm down. These tears were doing no good and nor was the temper or rage I'd got myself in. **

"**Danny…" I turned round to see Rowan stood there. Rowan! Who did he think he was?**

"**You!" I shouted, "What are you doing here? A fall down the stairs, yeh right!" **

"**You have to understand Danny, I didn't say that for no reason." Rowan pleaded, begging me to understand. What reason could he honestly have?**

**I grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall, he wimpered under my tight hold but I refused to slacken my grip at all. This bastard deserved every bit of pain he got!**

"**You have a reason! That's rich Rowan, you knew exactly what she went through, you must have been in that house…coward." I spat as I felt Uncle Pete pull me off him. I paced up and down, trying to cool off… this was impossible.**

"**I didn't want her to get sent away, or me." Rowan mumbled quietly, his green eyes were dark, almost grey, dull and had no remorse for his actions. **

"**You selfish… there's always something for you isn't there Rowan?" I asked him, looking at him cruelly.**

"**It wasn't my intention Danny." Rowan tried to explain, but I'd had enough.**

"**I think you should go." I told him, it was almost an order.**

"**Pardon?" Rowan obviously wanted to stay, pfft, yeh right!**

"**I said, I think you should go." I repeated, my voice cold. I had no time for him or his father. The pain they put Alice through.**

"**She's my sister. Blood related!" Rowan yelled. "I do care for her you know!"**

"**Really?" I asked him, as he went to answer I began again. "It's rhetorical Rowan you don't answer it. You knew how Alice was treated when she was in that house. Yet you did absolutely nothing. You were the one person who could do something… she wouldn't let me, and through love for her, I followed her wishes, but you… you could have sorted this out, this didn't need to happen. It's just you're a lousy coward. I'd be ashamed of you as my brother!"**

"**Right… enough, the pair of yer." interrupted Uncle Pete, standing between us. "Do yer think this is really gonna help Alice? You two arguing? Yer need to be strong, pair o yer', just get on for Alice's sake… Danny I know yer love her son round t' world 'nd back, but if you break down lad, who's gonna be there for her?" He asked, his northern accent was so strong as he began to lecture Rowan and Danny. "And as for you son, I think yer need to understand a lil bit about bein' a brother!" He directed this line at Rowan before sitting down slowly, keeping his usual dignity and as usual never going to far.**

**I leant against the wall looking down at my feet as Rowan stood in the middle of the room, looking embarrassed and almost out of place. As the doctor walked in I stood forward.**

"**Is she okay?" I asked, rushing towards him. Rowan looked up, only just realising this was the doctor in charge of Alice.**

"**She's fine now. The bleeding had started again, don't worry Danny, she'll be fine, she's showing signs of waking up." The doctor grinned, I felt a huge surge of relief as he uttered those words. "Come on, I'll take you to her."**

"**Thanks." I smiled appreciating his hospitality. He was a very good doctor, not one of these sour ones who cant be bothered with you, no he actually cared.**

"**Can I come too?" Rowan asked, pleading with his eyes at me. I smiled at him, as the doctor nodded, Rowan followed us out.**

"**Remember what I said earlier Danny?" asked the doctor stopping outside Alice's room. "About the trust thing."**

"**Yeh… but I'll buy my time." I confided in him, as Rowan frowned at us, he probably wondered what the hushed voices were about.**

"**No problem." The doctor smiled, "I'll be back later."**

"**Thanks." I grinned, before opening the door, Rowan lingered back, I gave him a questioning glance. "Well are you coming?"**

"**What she like Danny?" Rowan asked softly, fear was evident in his voice. **

"**Well she's… it's not nice Rowan. She looks… listen Rowan if you don't want to come in."**

"**No I do, it's just, I dunno scary." Rowan mumbled looking down.**

"**I know." I agreed, confessing to my earlier fears. "But you'll live."**

**Rowan half laughed as we walked in, I smiled softly as I looked at Alice. She looked more peaceful than she did earlier, she looked like she was asleep.**

"**She doesn't look as bad as I thought, " Rowan began, "Oh no , I mean… I expected…" **

"**It's okay Rowan, she does look better now, she was… I can't explain to you how she looked earlier, it was… horrible." I admitted, taking one of Alice's hands. "Rowan, why did your dad do this to Alice?"**

**Rowan sighed, leaning on the arm of the chair opposite.**

"**I honestly don't know Danny." He looked at his sister warmly. "It was only when mum died… I mean, it wasn't Alice's fault, but he went a bit that way you know. When I was younger I used to try and protect her but he scared me too, I eventually gave up, thinking that maybe I could save her when I was bigger and stronger. He hated the fact Alice had an ambition, to be a vet, and the fact I'd always looked up to her. He overheard us talking one day. Alice told me I could be anything I wanted, that the rigs weren't written in stone for me, that I didn't have to follow in dads footsteps to please him, that my dream of being a businessman wasn't far away."**

**Rowan stopped suddenly, his face had a sudden streak of pain, a flash of anger in his eyes momentarily crossed. "He went absolutely mad, he slammed her against a wall and well he didn't do anything else physical but mentally, god he must have destroyed her. He drummed it into her head that she was useless, not worth the hassle, that she would never succeed, never find a boyfriend, suppose that will have upset him getting proved wrong. Anyway, he also drummed it into both our heads that we had to follow family tradition ,she should be 'an oven' in his words, a baby machine and cook and clean and I should work the rigs. The fear of not doing gripped me, but it never gripped Alice, she was determined and told him she'd never be some baby and sex machine. He went even more mad and threw her out. She was only thirteen Danny. She was brought back by the police and he had to take her back, but god knows what would have happened if they hadn't… maybe she'd have been safe."**

**I sat back and looked at Alice, god she'd been through so much. I mean she'd told me all sorts, and I knew she hadn't had it easy but this! This sounded awful, and I could tell he wasn't lying, Rowan was telling the truth and that's what hurt more… this wasn't a lie.**

"**Don't you hate your dad?" I enquired, squeezing Alice's hand.**

"**It's a hard one Danny. I hate him for this, what he does to Alice, but he's my dad, and he doesn't treat me that way. I feel guilty for loving him, and guilty for hating him. It's just… I'm close to dad, he means a lot to me, it just hurts that Alice isn't as close, that he treats her this way."**

**I nodded, thankful for Rowan's honesty.**

"**Do you want a coffee Danny?" Rowan asked "I need to bypass the men's!"**

"**Sure if you don't mind, I'll pay you…"**

"**Oh get out of it Danny… you're family." Rowan smiled before walking out.**

**I looked towards Alice and smiled, before kissing her hand… did Rowan really mean that? I mean, could that have a hidden message.**

**I had no time to muse on it as I felt Alice begin to stir… was she waking up?**

**A/N - I liked writing some Danny and Rowan stuff, it seemed fitting!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**x**


	17. I love you

**Danny's POV**

"Alice?" I whispered softly, squeezing her hand, I felt a small, weak squeeze back... my heart thudding in my chest, as though a little man was in their knocking against the walls of my body... my breath caught as Alice began to mumble and her eyes twitch.

"Danny?" Alice muttered feebly as her blue eyes opened slowly, I felt a huge grin break out on my face.

"Alice, you're awake." I grinned, she smiled back at me the best she could. "I've been so worried." I told her kissing her softly and gently on her lips, she responded lightly.

"I love you Danny." Alice told me, holding both my hands.

"I love you too." I replied, "What happened Alice?" I asked, running my fingers tenderly down her cheek. I saw a flash of pain and fear run through her eyes and her face was etched with anger as she obviously remincinsed what had happened. "Hey shh," I told her a tear began to escape from her eye, I wiped it away with my finger. "You can tell me later yeh? When you feel a bit better?"

"Thanks Danny." Alice smiled, but her smile was short lived as she noticed Rowan at the door, I felt her hand tighten on my own, and she began to panic.

"Danny, no don't..." Alice's eyes were full of fear as her brother stood at the door, "Please Danny." Alice begged me.

"Okay, okay... wait a minute." I told her softly, squeezing her hand, I stood up and walked to the door blocking Rowan from Alice's view.

"Danny what's going on?" Rowan asked confused.

"I don't know, you tell me... Alice is petrified of you Rowan... her eyes filled with dread the minute she saw you and she got upset, I don't think it's a good idea you come in." I admitted, Rowan handed me my drink angrily.

"What the hell, she's my sister!" Rowan raised his voice a little, I frowned, what was up with this guy?

"She's my girlfriend Rowan! I'm not going to let you upset her, she's just woken up she needs to rest, if she doesn't want you near her, you're not getting near her." I told him, glancing at Alice. "Let her rest Rowan."

"I'll be back!" Rowan vowed, he was obviously furious, but Alice came first she always had and she always would.

"Thanks Danny." Alice whispered hoarsely as I returned, she took my hand as the doctor walked in.

"Ahh Alice, you're awake!" He grinned checking her machines.

Alice smiled at him gratefully.

"How do you feel Alice?" The doctor asked.

"Battered, bruised and tired?" Alice asked with a slight laugh in her voice.

"Ahh, well I'm not surprised!" The doctor smiled. "Danny do you need anything?"

"No thanks." I grinned.

"Fair enough, I will leave you two to it." The doctor grinned.

Alice and I sat in silence for a few minutes, our hands entwined as he looked into one another's eyes. God, those eyes just consumed me, seeing them was just amazing.

"Danny, how long have you been here?" Alice asked me, looking into my eyes.

"Well... You wasn't answering any of my calls and stuff so I went to your house where Rowan told me you'd just gone here, so I ran here and well I've been here ever since. I sat here all the time, except for when they dragged me out and wheeled you off somewhere, god, I didn;t know what was even happening." I felt my voice breaking. "I thought I was losing you..." I admitted as I put my head on her bed and cried into the sheets, I felt Alice's hand knotting in my hair as she tried her best to console me.

"Hey, Danny..." Alice began speaking softly, "You'd never lose me."

"Really?" I asked looking up at her.

"Really really." Alice smiled. "Like I'd ever want to leave someone as amazing as you."

"Amazing? Alice you're the amazing one, putting up with what you did, Rowan told me a few things, he does care about you you know, but Alice... I promise you, no one will ever touch you again..." I vowed, looking into her own tearful eyes.

"How can you promise me that Danny? When I go home, how do we know that he won't do this again?" Alice asked me, both our cheeks streamed with tears.

"Because your dad isn't welcome at my house and if he even tries anything, I'll personally have him." I told her, she looked at me in confusion, until her face broke out into a huge grin.

"You mean...?" Alice asked excitedly.

"I do." I replied grinning.

Alice beamed at me.

"Danny..." She began.

"Yeh?" I asked.

"Come here." Alice told me.

I did as I was told, as her fist grabbed a handful of my shirt, I felt her pull me towards her and her lips crashed against mine. I smiled on her lips as she kissed me softly yet tenderly at the same time.

"You must be feeling better" I laughed.

"Yeh, but I'm really tired." She admitted yawning.

"Get some rest yeh?" I told her smiling and taking her hand. "I'll sit here for as long as they'll let me."

"Okay... Danny?"

"Yeh?" I asked as Alice closed her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I know, I love you too." I smiled, as I watched her fall into a deep sleep.

**A/N – Alice lived, yey! x**


	18. Don't Let me down

**Rowan's POV**

I stormed out of the hospital angrily… to hell with Alice, to hell with Danny and to hell with everyone else! Why was Alice scared of me? What the hell had I done? Danny was fine until she woke up, then he turned bastard on me! I kicked my drinks cartoon as I chucked it on the floor. I was having nothing more to with them, nothing! They could rot in hell for all I care! I'm gonna work the rigs and have a normal life. Just live what I should live, for dad. I can't believe Alice is just… well to hell with the lot of it!

"Rowan?" I turned round angrily to see Danny's uncle, that Pete guy, standing there. Why did he come now of all the times in the damn world?

"What?" I asked in frustration.

"Do you think running away is the answer?" He had the most northern accent, but it somehow managed to touch every part of your emotions and it made you think about your actions.

"Not really, but why bother if she doesn't want to see me?" I frowned.

"Good god Rowan, give the girl time. She's just woken up, she probably just wants to spend time with Danny. She adores him, you know that. Come back tomorrow Rowan." He almost ordered me to do it. "Don't let me down." He added before walking away and leaving me to muse on his words.

**Danny's POV**

I watched Alice's sleeping figure, she looked more like the Alice I knew and loved. She had rolled onto her stomach by this point and was making full use of the cramped hospital bed. I smiled slightly as I saw her move again. She was one of the most restless sleepers when she was on her own!

"Danny?" I turned to see Wendy standing at the door.

"Hey." I smiled, I felt so much happier now Alice was awake.

"We're going home…" Wendy began finishing the sentence silently.

"I promised I'd be here when she woke up." I told her, "I've gotta stay."

"Okay… well here, we brought you some stuff… oh and your uncle thought Alice might like this. We found it on one of his old memory cards." I watched as she withdrew a framed photo. I took it gently from her hands and took a look at it. I grinned to myself, wow this picture was fantastic.

"Thanks, she'll love it." I smiled as Wendy walked away.

I held the photo in my hands and studied it intently. It was a photo of me and Alice just before we went out for a meal not long ago. Alice was holding both my hands and was laughing, looking straight into my eyes, a shine was evident in them and a glint of love was there for all to see. I was looking back into hers, holding both her hands in the air. Our smiles were huge, beaming. I adored it. It was obviously one we hadn't even realised had been getting taken, just a sneaky one that Pete had caught.

I placed the photo on the side, near Alice. She began to move again this time to face me.

"Danny…" She mumbled, only half awake.

"Yes sweetheart?" I smiled, god I sounded old!

"I want you." Alice whispered.

"I'm right here." I mumbled, caressing her cheek softly.

Her eyes opened slowly and she kissed me. I could feel the desire on her lips, the love and passion… I hugged her tightly as we pulled away.

"I want to get out of here." Alice sighed sadly.

"You'll be out soon." I promised, taking one of her hands. Alice had spotted the picture with the other and sat up. She stroked the picture.

"Danny this picture is fantastic." Alice grinned in a soft voice. "I love it."

"It's off Wendy and Peter." I grinned, "I love it too."

"We look so happy." Alice smiled, her voice had gone dreamy.

"We will be forever." I whispered. "We'll get through whatever life chucks at us."

"Chucks?" Alice giggled. "Sorry, ruining your cute moment by picking up on your slang, I'm just the cruellest woman!"

"Oh I know! Honestly!" I deadpanned. Alice giggled before kissing me once more.

"Hey, should you be kissing me so often?" I asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Hmm… well I'm not either, the doctor can get stuffed, this is my medicine." Alice teased.

"Oh Collins!" I laughed.

"Trevanion!" Alice replied, as we both laughed. Although I don't think either of us knew why it was funny. It just was.

"We are gonna end up in the white padded cells!" Alice giggled.

"Probably…" I agreed as the doctor walked in once more.

"Hello! How are you two doing?" He asked.

"Fine." I replied, as Alice mumbled something about feeling a bit better.

"Good… you staying the night Danny?" asked the doctor.

"Yeh." I replied,

"I'll get a nurse to bring you some comforts and quilts." The doctor grinned. "Alice I'm gonna take you off some of these machines and give you an injection… so you'll probably hate me by the time I'm done!"

"No way! I'm from Glasgow! Tough kids us from up there." Alice joked as the doctor chuckled at her.

"A true character eh?" The doctor laughed.

"Oh she's a character all right." I smiled holding Alice's hand as she flinched as he took the drip out of her hand.

It took the doctor a while to remove the machinery he needed to remove, but eventually he finished.

"Right Alice, which hand do you write with."

"I can write with both!" Alice boasted.

"Which arm then?" The doctor smiled.

"Left, because Danny's got hold of my right hand." Alice smiled,

"I can let go." I said quickly.

"And if you do, I'll kick your ass! Your job is too distract me!" Alice laughed, as I smiled, I felt slightly embarrassed as I realised how stupid I must have seemed.

"What am I meant to?" I asked, "You're easily distractible!" I laughed.

"Just smile… that's distracting." Alice whispered, winking.

"Done." The doctor smiled, Alice and I looked at each other. As if!

"I didn't even feel it." Alice exclaimed looking at her arm. "Now, who's going to have a big ego!" Alice giggled as I gave her a half smile. The doctor just nodded and exited the room leaving us alone to talk thing through.

**A/N - I know nothing exciting happened but oh well :') **

**The rest of this will mainly be Danice Fluff and getting over Alice's ordeals.**

**x**


	19. The Truth

**Alice's POV**

Danny and I sat in silence for a while. Danny was holding onto my hands tightly and I couldn't help but just look at our entwined hands. That's how I wanted us to be forever, entwined. That's when I realised, I couldn't not tell Danny what happened.

"Danny..." I said nervously, my voice sounded like a squeak coming from a mouse.

"What is it hun?" Danny asked lifting his eyes to meet mine. I couldn't lie or bluff away from this one, those green eyes.

"I want to tell you what really happened, but you won't repeat it will you?" I begged him, he looked down. "Danny! Please!"

"Okay, okay!" He smiled, I didn't know if he just said it. He looked back into my eyes. "Honestly Alice, I promise."

I smiled satisfied before taking a deep breath. This was not going to be easy.

"I went home that day. I was really missing you." I saw him smile and felt his hands squeeze mine, I carried on. "Rowan stopped me at the door."

I paused Danny just remained quiet, his eyes urging me on, his gentle reassuring squeezes on my hand helping me.

"He tried to stop me going in, but I went in, well he pulled me in, I said some pretty mean stuff! But surely my brother would ignore that, try and save me... pfft, no I insulted dad, he's golden boy! I'm just a disappointment. I don't get why any of you bother with me." I mumbled. Danny deserved better than me. He was good looking, the most amazing personality, he had everything going for him. What did I have except problems?

"Alice, that's not true! You never disappoint me! I'd die without you! I refuse to think of a life without you! Please Alice, don't think like him." I felt him cup my face in his hand forcing my eyes to meet his, I was automatically lost and in agreeance with him. "You're way better, you're amazing."

I smiled and kiss him softly before continuing.

"Anyway as I was saying... Dad was in a rage, he grabbed my hand, then threw me against the wall. My back was pure agony, I remember just falling to the floor like a ton of bricks." I winced, this was a painful memory. Danny's hands were tightening on mine. "He kicked me in the ribs until I apologized. I was winded, in so much pain Danny, I couldn't breathe, couldn't talk. Eventually after he had grabbed my throat and pushed my limp body up the wall I managed to say sorry. He wanted dad on the end. I couldn't Danny so he hit me." I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. "and then I wake up here."

Suddenly I burst out into tears, I felt Danny's arms around me in an instant. I wrapped my arms around him and gripped him like a vice. Danny just held me and held me. His strong arms protecting me from the world. I could feel him pressing kisses to my head, he was murmuring sweet things into my ear. Whispering little bits of things to me. Nothing significant, just soothing things. I cried into him for ages.

"I'm sorry Danny." I whispered pulling away and wiping my eyes.

"No Alice, you should not be apologizing. The bastard, I'll make him pay for this!" Danny growled. "I can't believe I didn't come sooner!"

"Danny please! Don't! I don't want to be taken away!" I cried hysterically. "And it's not your fault!"

"I'll kill him then!" Danny roared. I shook my head but he cupped my face in his hands and wiped away my tears. "He'll never hurt you again baby! He's never going to touch you... ever! You'll never have to go away from me, I'll look after you forever!"

I sniffled as he said this, I had never felt so loved, Danny's promises, the feeling of his hands, his words. My tears seeped through.

"Alice, he'll never touch you!" Danny whispered.

"You promise?" I asked, I felt scared, vulnerable.

"I promise... Alice I love you, too much to let anything happen to you!"

"I love you too." I smiled through my tears, I noticed Danny was welled up too. We kissed softly yet deeply, it was light but full of love and passion at the same time. Tender and sweet. I smiled on his lips... I could taste his salty tears with my own as they joined together.

"You are the best." I whispered.

"So are you... Now, I hate to be a party pooper but you really need to sleep Alice. I'll be right here." He smiled at me. I reluctantly agreed, as he settled back in the chair. He kept hold of my hand as I drifted off to sleep.

**Pete's POV**

_(The next day)_

I'd hardly slept. I was worried about Alice. Danny had begged us not to tell anyone, but how could we not? I'd have to talk to them both about this. I know they loved one another but surely this was for the best? I frowned. I hated being an adult at times.

I'd be happy to let her live with us. I do think they are a bit young but separate rooms what could happen? They were both mature, Alice was sixteen in two weeks. Legally old enough to live where she wanted!

I shook my head, I had to do what was right for Alice and Danny, and it would do neither of them any good to be split up. Alice needed Danny, he would keep her going.

I admired the love they shared. Could make me soppy in five minutes flat. They were so perfect for one another, neither needed anyone else. They made a fantastic couple. The way they looked at one another, the way they held hands. Danny was the perfect gentlemen, he always opened the car door for her, he always told her she looked beautiful, he always made her feel like she was flying even when she was sinking. He always knew how to handle Alice, and he always knew what to say. Alice was the exact same way with Danny.

I pulled my coat on when Wendy stopped me.

"Pete! Please... don't hurt them anymore." She pleaded, "They need one another."

"I know, you're right, I'm just going to see them." He smiled.

"I'll come down later." She promised, I kissed her quickly before driving to the hospital.

I found my way to the room rather easily, I opened the door and smiled, closing the door quietly behind me. Danny and Alice were fast asleep, holding hands, their heads were touching. They looked so sweet in that moment, so close, so in love.

I decided to go and catch a coffee before I spoke to them... I had a feeling me being there might be a tad embarrassing.

**A/N – I'm trying to finish this one, the sequel will be better cos they'll be older (y) x**


	20. Not so bad

**Pete's POV**

I was sat drinking my coffee leisurely. This place was like an airport, how many hospitals have a costa coffee? A WHSmiths? In fact, where's the runway? It's just shops all the way down to the wards.

I was lost in my thoughts when a man sat in front of me.

"Hi." I smiled not looking up from my newspaper.

"Hey."

My head snapped up, I knew that Scottish accent. Rowan, Alice's brother.

"Rowan." I began. "Listen they were still asleep."

"They?" Rowan asked.

"Danny stayed with Alice." I explained.

"Oh." Rowan sighed.

"Listen, I'll grab you a coffee and go see if they have awoken." I told him, he nodded... this boy wasn't that bad... just a bit of an idiot. But at the end of the day Alice needs as many friends as she could have... her brother included. I felt she should give him a second chance... her dad he isn't nice.

**Danny's POV**

I woke up groggily, I lifted my head and saw Alice looking up at me.

"Morning gorgeous." I grinned.

"Morning hot stuff." Alice replied winking with a wicked grin. Danny wiggled his eyebrows comically and gently kissed her.

"Hmm..." Alice mumbled.

"Ah you loved it." I grinned.

"Nah, pretty standard." Alice replied smiling.

"Oh really?" I asked pretending to be shocked.

"Kiss me again." Alice smiled. "Then I'll let you know!"

I smiled and swooped down, I kissed Alice's passionately, it was a hot kiss ,we were both were devouring each other in a hospital... as I pulled away I laughed, talk about doctors and nurses!

"The best kisser in the world do?" Alice smiled soflty.

"S'pose." I smirked. I rubbed my hair. "Ahh bed hair!"

Alice laughed and proceeded to tell me that she thought I was cute... we were arguing light heartedly when Pete walked in.

"Hey you two. How are you Alice?"

"Feeling better, I'm allowed to go... h..." Alice stopped and dropped her head. "Home, pfft, yeh right."

"Alice..." I took her hand, but she shook her head.

"We'll discuss that later. Alice I've come to ask a favour." Pete told her, I looked at him.

"Hope it doesn't involve too much activity!" Alice laughed.

"I want you to talk to your brother." Pete said.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, "No, no way!"

"Danny, please sit down." Pete scolded me.

"No!" I retorted, I felt a hand on my arm.

"Danny sit down, it's okay." Alice smiled at me, looking in my eyes. I nodded and sat down. She turned to Pete. "Bring him up."

"What really?" Pete asked.

"Yes." Alice replied. I dropped her hand and turned away. "Danny, I want to talk to him see what he has to say."

"You told me about him Al, you said you can't stand him, he's never there for you." I whined.

"I know, I just want to hear him out, he's my brother Danny." Alice told me, I nodded and squeezed her hand.

"If you are sure." I smiled.

"We'll be outside Alice." Pete told her.

**Alice's POV**

What would Rowan want? That's why I had to see him, I was intrigued. Okay, so he was my brother and I didn't want to lose him, if I lost my brother, family was over for me. Well maybe not, Danny's my family now.

Rowan knocked and walked in shutting the door behind him gently. He half smiled at me. He seemed, I dunno uncomfortable?

"Umm hi, Alice... how are you?" Rowan asked standing over me.

"Feeling a bit better thanks." I smiled. He nodded and sat down.

"So... um..." Rowan stopped.

"Just say what you gotta say Rowan." I sighed.

"I want you to take care of yourself and become a vet Alice. I want you to never give up on your dreams. They aren't that far away, I know you can do it. You have this strong will and you will do it, I know you will. You're so clever too and you're free from dad. I want you to have a good life with Danny." Rowan told her.

"You think it will last my entire life?" Alice asked him, she'd never really thought about her whole life with Danny. They were teenagers, but living with Danny until she was in her eighties. Alice's heart filled with joy. If that was the way it would be, that was the way she'd have it!

"I don't know... but you obviously love him and he obviously loves you." Rowan replied. "Just take care yeh Alice, I mean I don't wanna lose touch with you but... well... good luck in life yeh and I'll always love you even if we do lose touch. Your my little sister." Rowan smiled.

"Thanks Rowan." I grinned, "Aww c'mere you soppy git!" I laughed as Rowan stood up and we hugged. It was a long time since I'd felt Rowan's arms around me. He wasn't a bad brother after all just controlled by dad.

"And Rowan." I added, he turned round. "Go for it, one day you'll have a business."

Rowan smiled and nodded before walking out. I sighed, okay, so my brother had in his own way told me he loved me and thought I could succeed. I smiled as I saw Danny walk in.

"Hey, how was it?" Danny asked.

"Fine. He was really nice." I replied.

"He's dropped your stuff off at ours. Ah, now we must endure a painful talk." Danny exclaimed dramatically.

"Eh?" I asked sitting up.

"Aunt Wendy, Uncle Pete, me and you! It's well, you know what about." Danny sighed looking at his hands. He grabbed my own.

"It'll be okay Danny." I told him.

"Yeh, why's that?" Danny asked smiling.

"Because I love you, and you love me... and... Danny, you're the only person I can imagine myself growing old with... I mean even Taylor Lautner doesn't pass it!" I laughed.

"I have a better body anyway." Danny retorted grinning. "And he could never ever love you as much as I do." Danny smiled leaning down and kissing me. I smiled on his lips, they were so warm and moist and delivered such love.

"You'll have to prove the body to me." I whispered.

"Oh Collins." Danny laughed.

The door opened and we both looked down sheepishly. Hope they hadn't heard that discussion.

"Right, sit down Daniel." Wendy said.

Danny did as he was told. We both took one another's hands and awaited the talk.

**A/N – WOW! I updated Young Love :O**

**x**


	21. Convincing Speech?

**Danny's POV**

I sat clutching Alice's hand as Pete and Wendy sat looking at us. Their faces didn't seem to hold the same emotion, it was like they were neutral, as in pH7, as in water, as in neither one way or the other.

"So, convince me." Pete said, "After all teenage romance... how do you knowin' it won't fizzle out?"

Alice and I looked to one another. I looked into her gorgeous blue eyes, I felt myself drowning in her glistening blue pools of beauty, and the only thing I could feel, was an overwhelming desire, an immense love, I could not imagine my life without Alice, or with anyone else. I thought for a moment before opening my mouth.

"You adore and cherish Auntie Wendy don't you Uncle Pete?" I asked rhetorically, I could feel three sets of eyes on me, and I could feel without even looking at Alice she was confused. "When you look into her eyes, just gaze into her eyes, I bet the world stops doesn't it? Nothing else even matters, all you feel is this amazing amount of love and admiration. You feel yourself drowning in those eyes, and you can't imagine life without her, you can't imagine not having her by your side, you can't imagine looking in anyone's else's eyes in that way and thinking wow. When you kiss Wendy, as cringe worthy as it is, you don't just feel the brush of the lips, you feel powerful emotions, you feel desire, you can taste that worship. When you hug her you never want to let go, when you hold her hands you realise that you want to be entwined with her for the rest of your life, you feel so proud of her, you'd do anything for her. Well that's how I feel about Alice... this isn't just a teenage romance any more. You think I'm too young to understand love, and maybe that's right in your book, but if this isn't love what is it? Maybe we will never know what love is? Maybe love doesn't even exist, have you considered that this might not be a question of love but a question of who your soul mate is? The one you're gonna help through all the hard times, and the one your gonna share all the good times with? The one you can't live with, but cannot live without? The one who makes the pain of the thing we call love worthwhile?" I finished.

I looked to Alice who had tears swimming in her beautiful blue eyes. I looked to Pete who seemed stunned by my speech, god I hadn't even finished yet. This was what Alice did to me, made me go off on tangents! I looked to Wendy who had a tissue to her eyes. I looked down at Alice adoringly.

"I believe Alice is my soul mate, like you two are soul mates. It's not just the big things or even the romantic things that make me love Alice, it's the everyday things! Her accent, her lifting laugh that fills the room, her piercing blue eyes, her walk, her concentrating face, the fact she's a restless sleeper, the way she makes me laugh, the way our conversations never end, we way we can talk about anything and everything, we never got lost for things to talk about. I love everything about her, I love watching her wash the dishes, I love seeing her dry, cooking, I love seeing her running around. I adore that face she has when she 'zombies' at the computer... I love her little bits of anger, you do look cute dear when you have your little frown on."

"I do not frown OR zombie!" Alice argued.

"Oh believe me dear you do." I replied smiling, I only remembered about Pete and Wendy being there when it hit me she'd broken my speech. "I love that playful banter too! I love, no I adore, no I worship Alice. Is that teenage romance?"

The room was silent. Alice squeezed my hand, her eyes were swimming in emotion. Wendy was bawling and Pete was still looking perplexed.

"Alice is the world and more to me. Sure we're only sixteen, well Alice is almost... but we're still humans. We still have feelings, emotions, the same one's you have. Maybe that makes me weird? Sixteen, I'm legal! I should be off having sex with every girl I can find, I should be thinking of all these hot models, I should have the photos of the women on my phone. Well that isn't me! I don't care if the only woman I ever have sex with is Alice! She's the only female on my mobile who's my age! She's the only one I want to share my first time with... so if that makes me weird, I'm weird and proud! But why is that weird? Look at Alice, she's absolutely amazing, she's gorgeous, funny, kind, caring, honest, a right geek on the sly, in fact I could go on and on... I already am but I want you to get it! I love her! I want to spend my life with her!"

"Alice?" Pete asked. She was wiping her eyes, I noticed tears had trickled from her eyes. She smiled at me.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"You feel same way?" Pete pursued.

"I do. Listen, you sending my brother in here, it was actually really helpful, it made me realise something I'd never thought about really. He told me to have a good life with Danny. I asked him if I thought we'd last forever and it was in that moment I thought about that, no I didn't think about it, I dreamed about it! I yearned for it! I wished with every ounce of my being for it to be true. My heart lurched forward about a thousand beats! I thought about going to university with him, I thought about working with him, living with him, I thought about getting engaged, getting married, our first dance, I imagined carrying his child! I imagined our children, our family, I imagined proud parent moments, I imagined being old with him. And you know what? I realised in that moment, no one else could compare to Danny, I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I realised just how much I loved him, and just how eternal this love is."

I wiped my eyes, that was so beautiful. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Try and keep us apart." I swallowed the tears as I continued. "But it won't work! I'd rather live on the streets struggling than have no Alice in my life. I'd rather have nothing to my name than live a life with Alice. In fact I'd have any life, as long as I had Alice. If the world crumbled, I know I'd survive because I have Alice by my side! So, you try and break us apart, you send her away! I'll only follow!"

"You're young, you're both sixteen near enough anyway, and I..." Pete's voice sounded hoarse. "I can see you both love each other. We never wanted to split you apart, but you have to understand we had to make sure our suspicions were correct, imagine if we'd said yes straight off and you two had split up? What would have happened then? This isn't ideal, but well... I get it. BUT there are some strong rules we'll discuss later."

"Yes!" I shouted, I hugged Alice who chuckled but otherwise hugged me back, I kissed her gently and quickly.

"We'll leave you be... you two must remember this day when times are hard... what you two have is beautiful." Wendy smiled before dragging Pete away.

The minute they were out of sight, I pulled Alice to me and kissed her with a new found passion. I heard her murmur something but my mind was blown away.

"Forgot my bag" Wendy said.

I pulled away with embarrassment. Alice raised her hands in a 'didn't you hear me' gesture? It was only then I realised Alice had stopped after her murmur.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"You have a lot to celebrate dears... just none of that in the front room please!" Wendy winked walking off. I nearly died of shock, Wendy being funny?

"Did you purposely ignore the 'Danny Wendy?' Were you even on Earth?"

"Couldn't tell you where I was because when we kiss like that my mind turns to mush and I forget my own name." I replied honestly.

"Sweet talker." Alice mumbled before kissing me once more... life was gonna be bliss!

**A/N – Aww some cuteness for yer!**

**Sorry for lack of updates been a busy beee! x**


	22. Football

_(3 weeks later – Alice was released from hospital 3 days after her accident. Both are enjoying being under the same roof and today is the day of Danny's football match.)_

**Danny's POV**

"You really don't have to do this Alice, I do understand." I told Alice as I pulled my usual navy blue football shorts on, sporting the usual yellow crest of the school. I smiled softly, I'd had some good victories in these shorts, and today would be the last time I'd wear them.

"And I've told you I really do need to do this!" Alice replied with a smile. I felt my breath catch momentarily as I admired her beauty.

"Fine fine!" I agreed as I threw my shirt on. I smirked to myself, I'm sure one of the rules was Alice and I only spent time in our rooms together dressed, not getting dressed!

"I know what you're thinking." Alice winked. "You were dressed when I came in!"

I laughed at her as I fished my boots out of my wardrobe, I looked at them for a moment, dangling involuntarily in the air. I sighed.

"Hmm, you gonna miss it then?" Alice asked softly wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Yeh, suppose, I do like football but I want to be a vet." I said softly.

"How about enrichment at college or sixth form, considering you're going to sixth form!" Alice chuckled correcting herself.

"Yeh suppose, I'll have to have a look." I agreed, I turned round and placed the boots down. I wrapped my arms around Alice. "Thanks for coming Alice, it does mean a lot."

"You mean a lot to me!" Alice whispered, I bowed my head towards her and felt it spin as our lips connected. Oops, another house rule broke. No kissing in our bedrooms!

We pulled away from the scorching kiss as we heard Peter calling our names announcing we had to get going, Alice quickly wiped away her smudged lip gloss and we got ourselves into a more reasonable position.

"Ready?" Pete asked.

"Yeh." I replied, he nodded and walked away. I grabbed my bag quickly and took Alice's hand. We walked downstairs where, as usual, a snap happy Wendy took a thousand pictures. Alice tried to cower behind me but eventually agreed to have a proper one taken.

X

We were at the venue for the last game of the year and my last game for the school and probably for a while. My boots were on and my mind was fully focused. I'd just warmed up and I was ready than ever to go.

All the lads began to cheer as Alice walked in, she rolled her eyes at them as they passed a few jokes amongst each other, I smiled as I walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I've come to wish you good luck." Alice grinned softly.

"Aww, well thank you." I replied squeezing her tightly. "I'd go get your seat before someone steals it though."

"Hmm good idea. See you later, good luck again!" She smiled before kissing me deeply. All the other lads wolf whistled as she pulled away. She walked off happily when Rick the prick, as Alice called him began to jeer.

"Hey Alice! You can kiss me if you want!"

"You need more than good luck Rick, you need a personality and a nose job." Alice replied walking off.

I laughed along with Tom as he stood speechless. Alice hated him and always gave him some sly and slicing comment. She had often told him he needed to sue the bus driver who made the mess of his nose.

"Right lads" I turned to see the coach walking in, I rounded them all up and walked over to him. "Just play your best, I know you can do it team! Go out there and show them style!"

**Alice's POV**

I made my way quickly to the seats, Wendy and Pete had saved me one next to them on the front row. I grinned, perfect, I could get the best view ever of Danny's body from all angles. Hmm, because that doesn't make me sound perverted.

I was so engrossed in a conversation with Wendy and Pete, I didn't notice a boy stood in front of me. I guess I ignored him. It was only when he didn't go away; I turned to face him, ready to ask him if he wanted a picture. Until I saw who it was.

Rowan.

"Hey Alice." Rowan smiled.

I sat silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. Did I resent him?

"Hey." I finally replied. I felt a small hand squeeze my own, Wendy's.

"So you okay?" Rowan asked looking down.

"Yeh." I mumbled. "You."

"Yeh." Rowan replied. "Listen Alice, I only came over to tell you to be careful, dad's here."

I felt a whelm of fear overflow me, I wanted Danny... he'd be able to make it better, but I couldn't have Danny. He was about to play football. No, I'd be fine. I'd just stay with Pete and Wendy. I didn't turn round, if he didn't know that I'd recognised him maybe he'd leave me alone.

Rowan ran off as the coach called all the players warming up together. The teams came out and got into position. Danny winked at me as he came past as I flashed him an energetic smile. He looked so handsome!

_(Half time – Danny's team are 4-0 up)_

I mumbled where I was going to Wendy and Pete before ambling off. Danny had ran up to me when he scored his first goal (he'd scored three – hat trick!) and I'd quickly whispered to him about my dad. He'd told me to come to him at half time.

So here I was. I knocked on the door before walking in. The coach glared at me, Danny stood up and walked towards me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Trevanion!" Coach shouted angrily. "Get back here now! This is important."

"Well this is more important." Danny snarled back. "I know what you're gonna say, keep up the work, stick together lads. Now if you don't mind... I'm going to sort my girlfriend out!"

I looked at him in awe, I didn't want to get him in trouble, but the way in which he chose me over his last game. I sighed, he was so perfect. He took my hand and led me around to the side.

"Where is he Alice?" Danny asked facing me.

"I don't know, I didn't wanna look." I replied quietly. I felt tears gathering, in an instant though they were forgotten as Danny wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, don't cry Alice. You're better than him, I won't let him touch you." Danny whispered. "Come on, show me that gorgeous smile." Danny grinned, I laughed and smiled at him happily. "Better."

"Thanks Danny. I hope I haven't got you in too much trouble." I giggled.

"Hmm, well he's not gonna be happy I'm not doing sport!" Danny replied. "Those guys there are scouts."

"So they'll be after you."I stated.

"Yep." Danny replied. "But I'm taken." He grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

"Danny!" I chuckled. I took his face into my hands and kissed him deeply. "Good Luck in your second half."

"Thank you baby." Danny replied softly. "Come on, I'll make sure you get back to your seat safe."

**Danny's POV **

_(The closing minute of the match)_

This game had been a breeze. We were 6-1 up and with fifty five seconds to go, I doubt they'd ever pull it back.

As the ball fell to the other side of the pitch my eyes fell to Alice. God she was beautiful, she beamed her dazzling smile to me as our eyes met. I sighed, her dad better stay away!

"DANNY!" I heard Tom shout. I saw the ball flying at me. I quickly jumped up chest it before rushing to the goal. I noticed the defender holding back, I frowned. I hated dirty players. I quickly diverted to the side and got behind him before sweeping the ball past him straight into the net. 7-1.

The final whistle went and the whole home crowd went wild. All the lads came together as we all embraced and shook hands with the other team, I caught Alice in the corner of my eye. I grinned.

I walked over to her taking my shirt off. Alice frowned at me, before laughing as I thrust the shirt into her hands.

"Well done Danny!" Alice grinned kissing me strongly.

"Hmm, and you get my shirt!" I laughed. "I'll go get a quick shower to get this mud off me, then we need to dash home."

"Ahh yes! The prestigious party!" Alice mocked.

"Yeh yeh." I smiled walking off, right I had to get a move on. I walked over with the team to grab the cup and my medals.

**Alice's POV**

I cheered as Danny raised the cup.

"Oi." I turned round as did Pete and Wendy. Immediately Pete stood in front of me.

But it was too late, I was already frozen with fear. Dad...


	23. Emotions

**Danny's POV**

I was walking down from the stand when I saw him. The bastard. I growled angrily ignoring the shouts of my name. I knew coach was talking to the scouts but to hell with those scouts, I'm not interested. I jumped over the barrier quickly and was instantly in front of Alice.

"Ahh the infamous boy returns." Her father spoke nastily, his tone cruel and cutting.

"Yeh so does the bastard." I growled.

"I refuse to allow you to date my daughter." Her dad growled looking me in the eyes. His grey eyes held no emotion, no remorse. He'd really hurt his daughter so much.

"You're a bit late... and even if you refuse me to date Alice, I refuse to allow you anywhere near her." He took one step forward, I kept my stare on him as I too stepped forward.

"You wanna fight this out boy?" Alice's dad asked me getting in my face.

"Let me decide if you're worth the energy." I spat back. We were nose to nose by this point. Suddenly he was pushed back.

"You touch either of them and I'll have you." Pete warned.

I noticed Alice had been extremely quiet. I turned around and saw her cowering behind me. I turned to face her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It won't happen Alice." I told her.

Alice said nothing, her eyes remained fixed, dull and lifeless, fear etched in them. I wanted to kill that bastard for what he'd done to her! Reduced her to this!

"You and Auntie Wendy go get yourselves in the car, lock the doors nice and safe yeh?" I suggested.

"I can't let him hurt you Danny." Alice finally spoke but she was terrified, her voice only a small whisper.

"He won't hurt me, go on, I love you."

"I love you too." She replied before walking off with Auntie Wendy. I turned back round.

"Perfect." Her dad grinned spinning quickly she went to grab Alice, I ran after him and grabbed him just in time.

"You were warned!" I yelled causing everyone to turn and look.

I saw him raise his clenched fist, it swung through the air almost gracefully as though he was a bird, and with that grace came a lack of speed. I dodged easily and grabbed him by his collar.

"Now you've asked for it." I shouted throwing him against a wall. I began to hit him repeatedly, I stopped momentarily. He swung for me once more and his fist connected with my stomach winding me. I felt a pounding in my head. I groaned, dammit! This was for Alice.

I managed to give him one sharp uppercut, he fell to the ground.

I pulled away and looked at him he was clutching his jaw. I wiped the side of my head where a small gathering of blood had gathered. I looked down, no wonder, a knuckleduster.

**Alice's POV**

Wendy had ushered me into the car but I had to get out. I'd broken out of that terrified trance I'd been in and now I realised Danny was going to sort my dad for me. I unlocked the door and stepped out.

"Alice please!" Wendy squealed.

"No, I have to see if Danny's okay... my dad had a knuckle..."

"What and you forgot to mention..." Wendy interrupted.

I ignored her and ran off. I saw my dad on the floor, Danny clutching the side of his head. Pete and Rowan were standing nearby.

"Danny!" I called, he turned round slowly.

"Alice!" He exclaimed angrily. "I told you to stay in the car."

"I watched it Danny!" I cried, tears welled up in my eyes. "I could see it!"

His expression was one of horror. He looked down at his hands, they were covered in blood. I looked to my dad, he was in a mess, and he deserved it. Danny had only ever acted in self defence!

Danny began to shake his head. Paramedics were rushing over.

"Trevanion you idiot!" Danny's Coach screamed. "You messed your chances up now!"

"I don't care! I don't wanna be a damn footballer!" Danny yelled. "I want... I want to backtrack my life, never get involved with football, or with this damn school, any of this damn life!"

My breath caught. Danny was staring straight ahead. Did this mean... did this mean he didn't want me in his life? He said any of this damn life, and he always said I was a huge part of it. Had I broken Danny?

"Danny?" Pete asked nervously. I looked to Danny as one lone stubborn tear rolled down my cheek.

Danny walked away towards the old stands, we all followed him as he sat down, his head in his hands. The whine of a police siren interrupted Danny's thoughts.

"I just want... I want my life to lose all its complications. I wish I could just backtrack take back the last seven years." Danny's voice was muffled.

"The last seven years?" I asked, my voice shaking like a leaf.

Danny raised his tearful eyes to meet mine.

"You deserve better than me Alice..."

I shook my head but it was all he would say. I couldn't help the tears, what did this mean? Was this his way of splitting up with me? No, no he can't... he wouldn't...

"Mr Trevanion? Can we ask you some questions." A police officer asked.

"Sure." Danny replied he stood up. He walked past me, he didn't even spare a look at me, but I watched him all the way. He turned round slowly and looked at me, I gazed back into those green eyes. Danny suddenly began to walk back to me. I frowned what was he doing?

I soon realised as I felt his lips pressed against mine, his hands clamp my face. I closed my eyes and responded, I tried to hold him closer but he pulled away, and walked off...

What was he doing? What did that mean? We're we over or together? Did he enjoy confusing me?

**PC Gerald's POV**

I looked at the guy led in front of me on the stretcher, that kid had a punch. Joe was talking to him; poor lad must have hurt having that knuckleduster connect with his head.

I had to interview his daughter, Alice Collins, the young lad's girlfriend apparently. I frowned was this something to do with it?

"Miss Collins?" I asked, she turned to face me, she looked a wreck, poor kid.

"What do you want to know?" She asked sighing.

"Why this happened, what happened..." I replied.

"Danny defended himself. My dad's a physco."

I noted it down, suddenly something clicked in my head. She'd been in hospital not long ago, a week or two ago? Suddenly pieces began to fit.

"Your dad's abused you hasn't he Alice? That's why you were in hospital and that's why Danny has gone mad?"

"You have it pretty much bang on although Danny only lost it because he tried to hurt me." Alice admitted. "So where you sending me? How long until you rip me apart from the only people who have ever loved me?"

I looked at her, I felt an overwhelm of sympathy.

"I have to take you somewhere Alice... you can't stay with him."

"What about us?" Pete somebody or other to this Danny asked.

"I've been there for a week sleeping over." Alice admitted to me.

"Alice needs a long term home." I sighed.

"I'm talking long term." Pete added.

I sighed and looked between them all. Was this right? I sighed again and began to think when I saw the young man walking back over. He immediately hugged Alice and kissed her cheek gently. I strained to listen into their conversation.

"Danny they're gonna take me away, not that it matters. I'm in the last seven years."

"No, they can't take you away... I need you, I love you. Alice, I didn't mean you, you're the best thing to happen to me _in_ seven years... I just wish I had my mum and dad here."

"But Danny I understand your pain...why...Danny." She lowered her voice even more but thankfully I just heard. "Pete wants to you know make it official living with you... but do you love me truthfully Danny!"

God this was like a little drama, joys of being a copper! I strained to listen once more.

"I love you Alice Collins, with all of my heart and all of this has just made me realise it more. I want you to be with me forever and a day. Alice I want you to be my wife one day, my children's mother, I want to work with you. I want you to be sitting beside me when we're old and our lives are complete. I want to ride that rollercoaster of life with you."

I was almost crying now, the emotions of this were sky high! As you can see my job is taken ever so seriously. This was gonna be good gossip!

"That sounds perfection, because... I love you more than my life Daniel Trevanion." Alice replied. The pair kissed deeply, both lingering. Okay, didn't need to see that.

"Right enough of that!" I announced finally. "I'm going to have to refer all this Alice, your dad's going down for a long time... but you're free to go... go home with the people who care for you. Look after one another. Teenage romances don't tend to last but... I have a feeling about you two. Pete, the paperwork I need you to sign for now is here, you'll be receiving a phone call tomorrow morning."

I received a number of thanks and watched them all walk off. Two couples intertwined. I smiled... it wasn't that long ago I was in her position, except Alice has a miracle. My job was done.

**A/N- An emotional chapter for all the characters!**

**I wrote in the coppers POV as it seemed better to have a true outsiders view :') This is nearly over now, two or three chapters then we are done! x**


	24. Party

**I've decided to do it in no ones point of view now :)**

The car journey back home was tense. Pete had turned the radio up, trying to hide his muffled whispers to Wendy about what they were going to do. Danny decided to take full opportunity of having the radio up loud. He detested the musical, seriously Wendy's choice, what had Pete been thinking. Classical friggin FM!

He looked down at Alice who was curled up next to him. She was staring at the back of Pete's seat, her head leaning gently on Danny's chest, her arms draped over him loosely yet still tight enough to show she never wanted to let him go. Danny too had his arms around her, very tightly. He pressed a kiss into her hair.

"I love you Alice, I'm sorry for what I did." Danny whispered.

"I love you too... don't worry." Alice mumbled, she tightened her grip on him.

"I do mean what I said." Danny added.

"Me too." Alice replied.

They sat silently for a few moments.

"It feels right you know." Danny added kissing Alice's hair once more.

"I know... somehow better." Alice admitted she turned so she was looking in Danny's eyes. "It's more real."

"I know... I mean I still expect to wake up from my dream." Danny paused as Alice chuckled and shook her head. "But I do know what you mean."

Both broke from their conversation as the car stopped. The radio stopped dead just as the car had. Danny and Alice looked up to see _they_ were_ home_.

Everyone slowly got out. Pete and Wendy walked straight into the kitchen and sat down, obviously talking about things they didn't want Danny or Alice to hear.

"Come on, I think I need to shower." Danny smiled pulling Alice upstairs.

Alice raised her eyebrows at him, a cheeky smirk was on her face. She followed him grinning. He turned round and saw her face before chuckling to himself.

"As much I'd love it... no way!" Danny laughed. He lowered his voice. "Although if they weren't in..." Danny was so close, his breath sent a ripple of sensation through Alice's face. She smiled at him before kissing him passionately, her arms wound around his neck like a scarf made of love. Danny's arms clamped around Alice's waist.

Alice pulled away first. She looked into Danny's eyes, then at his mouth, so inviting. Her eyes trailed down his whole body, she felt her hands wanting to move. No she had to stop this!

"Go shower then." Alice smiled cheekily patting his chest.

Danny shook his head at her before walking into the bathroom. He quickly turned on the shower, he wanted cold water... needed it. He needed to cool off, but if he did that he was going to have a cold and he would not get rid of any of this mud.

Alice walked over to the suitcases she had in her room... not just the spare room now. She smiled. She began to take things out of them. She still had to find something to wear for this party. There was no way Danny was missing this. In fact...

Danny rubbed his hair with a small towel as he wrapped another around his waist. He made the 'deadly dash'(as he and Alice called it) across the hallway into his room. He exhaled, he was safe. He closed the door quickly and locked it.

"Keeping me your prisoner? Oo Arr!" Alice teased, she had put her left hand over her left eye as she tried to impersonate a pirate.

"Alice?" Danny exclaimed. "But..."

"I got your outfit ready!" Alice pointed to his wardrobe. She'd hung it on the outside.

"I'm not going." Danny frowned.

"Oh yes you are!" Alice replied.

"Oh no I am not! Not after today!" Danny was being stubborn.

"I'm the woman, you're the man, you do as your told... what's the saying... oh yes! If at first you don't succeed, do it the way your wife told you too..."

"You're not my wife yet!" Danny said sulkily trying to restrain a smile.

"I'm your future wife, same difference. Now you best come out of here looking smart..." Alice kissed his cheek before walking off she had to get ready!

_(An hour later)_

Danny sighed as he knocked on Alice's door, he heard a muffled come in and so he opened the door. He gasped as all the breath was knocked out of his body as he observed her, applying the final touches of mascara.

She turned round to face him and Danny literally thought his heart was going to stop. She looked absolutely stunning! The fiery red knee length dress she wore hugged her figure perfectly, accentuated all her curves (although Alice insisted she had none!). Danny was in complete awe. He wanted to kiss those lips lined in lip gloss, run his hands through her curled hair cascading down her back.

"Witwoo!" Alice grinned observing Danny's appearance. Her heart was pounding ten thousand to the dozen, wow did he look hot. His hair was gelled in its usual messy way. He wore a grey suit complemented with a red shirt and a grey tie to match his suit. A red handkerchief sat in the pocket. He wore the watch he'd wore when he went to the prom, and also had a couple of rings on. Alice grinned... those Italian shoes!

"Phrowar!" Danny replied giggling. "Seriously though you look gorgeous. Stunning, sexy, amazing..."

"Yeh yeh." Alice brushed off his compliment. "You look so fit, and handsome." She stood up, picking up a necklace. "Danny would you mind...?"

"Sure." Danny smiled taking the necklace out of her hands. She lifted her hair as he secured it.

"Done." Alice grinned grabbing her bag.

"Mmm, and looking beautiful too!" Danny grinned, he leant in and kissed her gently, he offered her his arm which she happily accepted, as they made their journey downstairs and eventually to the party.

_(Later on at the party)_

"Drink Alice?" Danny asked as they came to the bar.

"Yeh please." Alice smiled.

"Let me guess... Diet coke with lemon and ice?"

"You do realise how tempted I am to see lime?" Alice giggled.

"Hmm, yes, but then you realise you don't like lime in your coke my dearest Alice." Danny teased.

"Ahh Damn!" Alice teased grinning at him as he ordered the drinks and paid the bartender.

"Here you go madam." Danny smiled handing her the drink.

"Thank you sir." Alice replied, they walked off towards their table. They were sat with Tom and Daphne, Frederick (not Fred, remember Fred-er-ick!) and his boyfriend Joules and Louis and Louise. Alice smiled, what a table they had!

Suddenly a loud screech emitted. Danny and Alice grumbled as the rest of the table covered their ears with their hands.

"Sorry about that." Danny's coach smiled. "But it's time for the awards."

He began to read out the list and handed out rewards. Alice felt rather lonely during this time. Danny never seemed to be in his seat, all she was left with were a number of trophies. In the end, Danny was told to just linger nearby. Alice was beaming though. She was so proud of him! She didn't stop clapping and wooping as he paused for a number of photos.

"And finally..." The coach began, he'd summoned his whole team. Alice sighed, she wondered why Rowan hadn't come. "Sportsman of the year... the one and only Daniel Trevanion, well done Danny."

Danny grinned as he accepted his award. Alice and the rest of the table by this point were going wild. A photographer wandered over... Danny put his hand up and grabbed the microphone.

"Alice..." He grinned cheekily.

Alice blushed and frowned... why did he do this? She quickly made her way to him.

"What?" Alice asked raising her eyebrows.

"Come on, I want my picture with you.. Oh I need my other trophies!"

"Sorted." Alice grinned as Frederick and Joules ambled over.

"Bloody 'ell man you got some real gold here!" Joules laughed placing it down. The photographer quickly began arranging it. He got it all perfect before directing Danny and Alice. They both held the plate, the next shot was meant to be Danny receiving it, Alice by his side. The photographer snapped a thousand and one shots before handing everyone a card.

It was much later on when Danny and Alice finally got home, they were so tired! Alice had had to carry half his trophies in and was even wearing a couple of medals. He'd had such a successful year! She smiled happily as she placed the trophies down and slipped the medals off.

They both collapsed tiredly onto the sofa, both snuggled together, half lying and half sitting. Alice yawned, she could feel her eyes beginning to close, at first she tried to prise them open but in the end she just let them droop. Danny was suffering from the same problem, he tried to keep himself awake, afterall Pete and Wendy were making them some hot chocolate but it was too late, Alice's relaxed breathing and the whole feeling of comfort took it's affect on them. His eyes closed and soon the two were fast asleep upon the sofa.


	25. Perfection

_(6 months later – Danny is at college, Alice is now 16 in year 11 at school. Everything is sorted and Danny and Alice have grown closer and closer.)_

**Danny's POV**

"Alice come on!" I shouted up the stairs from where I was leaning on the banister.

"I'm not going out looking like a watercolour painting of a panda!" Alice shouted back. I rolled my eyes, seriously... we were going for a walk, why did she need to use make up. You could barely even see the bags under her eyes!

I grumbled to myself when Alice emerged.

"Happy now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Suppose."

"Finally!" I exclaimed as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She hit me playfully as I handed her a pair of gloves, her pink scarf and her hat with the freaky ear flaps. She put them all on quickly before slipping her feet into her willies.

"Seeya later." We both called to Pete and Wendy who were sat lazily in front of the fire. They were most definitely over this sort of weather!

We opened the door together and shuddered as the cold air nipped us. Alice closed the door quickly before pulling me into the snow white path. I laughed and followed happily.

"Brr, chilly." I mumbled.

"Shut up, stop being a puff." Alice grinned laughing at him.

"Hold on!" I called, Alice moaned and rolled her eyes. I shook my head at her before rushing off to the shed... She'd love these.

**Alice's POV**

I stood waiting for Danny. God what was he doing in that shed. I smiled to myself at some of the possibilities my mind brought up. I sighed, the last six months had been so amazing.

I'd officially moved in with Danny and Pete and Wendy about five months ago, although I'd stayed there for the month before as well. In that time, everything had just improved, was perfect! Danny got amazing results in his GCSE's and progressed to college. We had the best summer ever just messing around, having fun, and the best thing was Danny and I got closer.

I thought we were as close as close can be, but every now and then, I'd just get this indescribable feeling, something really deep inside, something so amazing it made my breath catch. I realised in the simplest terms, that I love him, more than anything or anyone in this world. Danny was my number one.

Speak of the devil, or thinking of the devil, Danny emerged with a sledges. I grinned and squealed with excitement as he walked over. It was a large one, which meant we'd both fit on!

"Oh my god yey!" I squealed. He laughed as I took his hand. "If I fall in this snow you're coming down with me!"

"Oh god!" Danny laughed teasingly.

"Like you're even bothered... you'd love it if I landed on top of you!" I giggled. Danny laughed too, but his was more nervous. I sighed, I knew why, that's why I kept trying to make a joke out of it. We both felt it, we both wanted to explode. We were young, in love, of course it was on our minds, more so since we had both reached the legal age. The problem was the right moment. Wendy and Pete lingered around us all the time... it was awkward, and when we did get five minutes alone? A light kiss escalated into a passionate kiss that usually led further, sometimes we'd barely even managed to restrain. I squeezed his hand tighter.

We reached the hill in record time. I smiled as I saw a number of people there. I stopped for a moment and placed my other hand on Danny's arm. I grinned observing the scene in front of me. I looked up to see him looking down at me. We both smiled at the same time, slowly leaning in. We locked our lips for a few moments before carrying on walking... today was gonna be great!

_(Later)_

**Danny's POV**

Alice and I were half led in front of the open fire in the front room. We had got absolutely soaked and as a consequence we were freezing. The snow fight had defiantly not been our brightest idea. I smiled as I looked down at Alice who was leaning on me slightly. The orange flames cast a slight glow over her features, her blue eyes twinkled reflecting the light. I smiled softly. She had a blanket wrapped round her to shield her from the cold weather.

Today had been the best day ever. We'd started sledging first but we'd got bored of it after a while, the kids got in the way and so we'd gone and sat under a tree for a while... facing the opposite way to all the other people. Kissing Alice warmed me up quite naturally! I sighed, as I remembered our snow fight, our snow man. Walking home, slipping and sliding everywhere.

"You warmed up yet?" I asked as I ran my hands down Alice's side, I finally stopped just above her hips and began to circle my fingers softly.

"Hmm, soon will be if you carry that on." Alice whispered, I grinned and carried on gently massaging her.

"Life's amazing at the minute." I commented.

"It is." Alice replied, she turned to face me properly.

"All the better for you being in my life, you're the reason it is amazing!" I told her truthfully. She beamed, I swore I saw a tear glisten in her eye.

"You're the reason my life's so amazing, Danny you saved me... no matter what anyone says... you did. What if I hadn't had you? Would he..."

I put my finger to her lips. She stopped and looked at me carefully analysing me. I took my finger from her lips. She opened her mouth to speak but instead I pressed my lips to hers.

"But..." Alice began as we pulled away. I rolled my eyes, I was sure I was giving a woeful look.

"Alice." I said cupping her cheek in one hand. "That's the past... no one will ever hurt you again... because you are mine." I winked, she giggled. "And I love you more than anything in this world!"

"I love you more than anything in this galaxy." She replied.

"I love you more than anything in this universe." I replied sticking my tongue out.

"Yeh well I love you more than anything in the whole wide creation of the universes, galaxies, planets, stars, moon and worlds!" Alice replied grinning.

"I still love you more than that."

"Too lazy to say it all though!" Alice argued back at me.

"I'll show you lazy." I laughed as I grabbed hold on her and pulled her down onto the floor. I began to tickle her lightly. She squealed and tried to get away.

"No Danny!" Alice screamed between laughter. "No stop it!"

Pete must have been alarmed at her screaming, he walked in and cleared his throat. I looked up at him and jumped immediately from Alice. We had been in a terrible position for a public encounter! Alice didn't look at him, but turned to the fire, probably to hide her bright red blushing.

"What were you two doing?" He asked accusingly.

"Tickle war." I admitted sheepishly.

He laughed heartily. "Kids." He muttered. "Anyway, bed."

"You haven't sent me to bed for ages." I whined.

"Fine, bedroom." He replied nervously.

"Oh why?" Alice asked catching on, we both grinned menacingly.

"Go!" Pete announced.

"On the sofa!" I laughed, Alice giggled standing up. I saw his face... "Okay we're going!"

I collapsed onto my bed, I was so tired... Alice flopped down next to me. We wrapped our arms around one another. I kissed her hair softly before closing my eyes... perfection...

**A/N – Crap ending but this ones over :'(**

**But the sequel is planned! x**


End file.
